


Her Dark Shadow

by mewhee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Light BDSM, Lime, Rape Recovery, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lucy drags Levy around Fiore to concert after concert, Levy finds herself being stalked by a tall, dark, and dangerous looking man. All Levy wants is to go home and prepare for next semester's classes, which start in less than two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matza Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the right to the map. I do not know who does own the rights to the map. I googled for a map of Fiore and chose the one I liked best. If anyone knows who owns the rights to the map, please let me know.
> 
> The music is supposed to have the feel of Halestorm's "Love Bites", "I Get Off", and "It's Not You" songs. Which can all be found on Youtube. (Also, there may be a little influence from Angelspit's song "100%" and Chombichrist's "Electrohead" and "This Is My Rifle")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I signed up for grammarly. So, I'll be going through all the chapters with grammarly. I'm not going to change the core of the story, just the misspelled words and incorrect punctuation. That's what's going on. I'm also still working on Part 6.

<http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120124181629/fairytailfanon/images/5/58/Map_of_Fiore.jpg>

 

She couldn't believe she had let Lu-Chan drag her to another concert. _How many was that now? 5 or 6 in a row? This is getting old. Fast._ Sighing to herself, Levy lifted her eyes to the stage. She hated that Lu-Chan could convince her that traveling **across the country** , sleeping in Lucy's cramped car, and eating fast food, were good ideas. Levy smiled as Lu-Chan looked her way. Levy was sick of the concerts. School was starting soon and she hadn't even paid for her classes! If she didn't get her letters of recommendation turned in soon, she wouldn't be accepted to the program's she wanted, no _needed_ , to join in order to get an early Letter of Acceptance to F.T. University in Magnolia.

Levy smiled as she felt Lu-Chan elbow her. Looking at Lucy, Levy could see her lips moving, but had no idea what Lucy had said, so she smiled and nodded at Lucy's questioning look. Lucy brightened instantly, grabbed her hand and began pushing towards the front of the crowd. Levy realized, too late, that Lucy was heading to the mosh pit. _What have I agreed too?!_ Last time Levy had agreed to follow Lucy through the crowd, there had been some sort of dance circle where people were throwing their arms around wildly and slamming into one another. Levy still had a black eye from what Lucy had lovingly call "Slam Dancing".

Levy sighed as Lu-Chan pulled her into the middle of the Pit. Levy put on a brave face and danced with Lu-Chan. As she "Danced" Levy started making her way to the edge of the Pit. _Almost there..._ Levy thought as she saw the edge, and safety, getting closer and closer. As Levy got closer to the edge, she felt someone slam into her back. As Levy fell to the ground, she curled into a ball and put her hands over her head. She didn't want to be trampled to death. She had read stories of that happening.

Levy felt a heavy boot land millimeters from her head and screamed. Not that she thought it would actually draw attention to her predicament, it was more a fear reaction than anything. After a moment, Levy felt strong hands lifting her to her feet. As Levy looked up to see the face of her rescuer, her eyes flew wide. He was tall, clad in leather, had long black hair and so much metal in his face that he looked like he was going to eat her soul. His eyes seemed red. _That can't be right. It must be a trick of the lights. His eyes have to be brown._ Levy blushed and looked at her feet. After she mumbled a "Thank you", which she seriously doubted he actually heard, she ran to find Lu-Chan, and safety. Levy never looked back.

 


	2. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told by Gajeel

_What the hell is someone like that doing in a place like this!?_ Gajeel thought as he watched the tiny blunette disappear into the Pit. Folding his arms across his chest, he felt someone standing next to him. Looking to his right, he saw Natsu, with his pink hair and black eyes. _Tch._

    "She was cute!" Natsu screamed over the roar of the crowd and the pounding music. As Natsu started after the little blunette, Gajeel grabbed him by the elbow. He knew his face was hard and angry. He didn't care. As Natsu looked back at him, Gajeel growled a single word at him "Mine." As Gajeel brushed past Natsu, he missed Natsu's knowing grin, though he did feel Natsu following behind him.

    She was hard to spot, being so small. When he did find her she looked so out of place. So awkward. She wasn't really into this music. He could tell just by looking at her. Her eyes held fear, and her dancing was....cute. She wasn't feeling the music. Her eyebrows, so perfectly plucked, were pinched together, and she seemed to be looking for a way out. Gajeel looked to the blond she was dancing with.  _Must be why she's here._  He thought to himself. He nodded to the blond, knowing Natsu would get the idea. Natsu's face broke out into a huge grin as he moved in to go dance with the blond.

    Gajeel made his way to the little blunette. He had hoped it had been a trick of the light, but when he had picked her up from the ground, he thought he had spotted a shiner on her eye. He would kill anyone who had hit her.  _Who hits someone so small?!_ He planned on laying the guy flat on his ass for even looking at her the wrong way. Standing behind her, he tilted his head to Natsu to get the blond out of the Pit. He figured the blunette would follow. He hadn't been wrong.

  Outside the Pit, he "found" Natsu and the girls. "Natsu! Let those poor ladies go! They don't want you buzzin' 'round their heads, irritatin' 'em." The blunette turned with a smile on her face. Her smile fell flat when she realized who it was.

    "Gajeel! Who invited your sorry ass to this party?!" Natsu smiled as he threw his arm around the blond. "I have just asked these lovely ladies to meet me after the Scarlet Bolt's stop playing for something to eat." Both women spoke at the same time.

    "I don't think that's a good idea. We should really get headed home." But the blond was louder and seemed to ignore her friend completely. "Awesome! I'm starving! How about we just go now?"

     _How insensitive._ Gajeel thought to himself. But he waited for the blunette to respond to her friend.

    "Lu-Chan, please. Let's just go home..." Again the blunette was ignored.

    "Where are you guys going? We'll meet you there?" Gajeel saw the questioning look in Natsu's eyes and nodded imperceptibly. "Phantom's. It's open all night." Natsu said with a smile.

    Natsu let go of "Lu-Chan" as she grabbed the blunette's hand and pulled her in the direction of the parking lot. "Someone hit the little one Gajeel. He hit her hard." Natsu cracked his knuckles as he looked at the Pit. "That bastard's going to pay!"  Gajeel grabbed Natsu's shoulder, growling. "No. We need to get to Phantom's. Go find Gray. I'll get Wendy."


	3. Phantom's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up at Phantom's Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rights to the photos of Wendy, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy do not belong to me, they belong to the artists that drew them. The links take you right to their Deviantart.com accounts.
> 
> This is kind of how I picture the goth/metal side of the aforementioned characters. Also, Lucy Heartfillia can be pictured wearing Lucy Ashley's attire.
> 
> For Wendy, take the up close picture for her hair, and the dress that Mavis is wearing. Also, ignore the picture of Gajeel. Think Biker for him. (The middle pair of pants, but with silver details)

<http://juviaaa.deviantart.com/art/let-s-rock-Juvia-and-Gajeel-382876677>

<http://ultearmilkovich.deviantart.com/art/Wendy-282045014>

<http://ishthak.deviantart.com/art/Gothic-Loli-pop-Wendy-and-Mavis-327543286>

<http://kurumierika.deviantart.com/art/Lucy-Heartphilia-Fairy-tail-297619341>

<http://www.compacc.com/images/product/600/21132_6.jpg>

* * *

 

 

    As Levy sat at a table with Lu-Chan, waiting for the boys they had met at the concert, Levy absently shredded her paper napkin as she talked with Lucy. "I think this is a bad idea. Besides, we should head back home. School is starting soon and I need to pay for my classes." Levy knew her words had fallen on deaf ears as Lu-Chan continued to babble on about how cute that Natsu boy was.

    "Omigod! His hair! Have you ever seen such pink hair on a boy before?! I think it's fantastic! And his neat dragon scale scarf!" Levy tuned Lucy out as she continued to talk to herself. Levy was more worried about meeting these boys after a concert. They knew nothing about them other than their names. _Gajeel. That is what the other boy had called him._ Levy shivered as she remembered the look he'd had in his eyes after he had picked her up off the floor.  _He looked like he was going to devour me!_

    As if her thoughts had summoned him, there he stood, dominating the doorway. "Lucy." Levy nodded to the door as Lucy looked at her. Lucy turned in her seat to look. Upon seeing the boys, Lucy waved and made "over here" noises. Levy sunk down in her seat as more than just the two boys approached the table. There was another boy, a dark blunette, tall, thin, with angry eyes and a younger girl who obviously dyed her hair black in a dress that had been out of place, even at the concert.  _She is FAR too young for the other boy!_ Levy though as everyone approached.

    As everyone took seats around their table, Gajeel ended up next to her. Levy shrunk more. This guy made her uncomfortable. Something about him made her feel threatened. Natsu spoke then, drawing her attention and releasing her from the moment. "Lucy, this is Gray, and this squirt..." He said pointing at the little girl "is Wendy, Gajeel's cousin."  _Well, that's a surprise. It also means that she and Gray aren't involved with eachoth..._

    "Gray. I saw you leaving. Why didn't you tell me?" The woman standing by their table was a blunette as well, but far lighter than even Levy's own hair. "Juvia. You followed me...again." Gray didn't sound happy about being followed. "I will always follow you, wherever you go Gray." Gray sighed as Natsu punched him in the shoulder. "Niiice!"

    As the conversation began to flow around them, everyone but Gray talking to Juvia, Levy began to relax. As she ordered a well rounded meal to fill her belly, she noticed that Gajeel kept looking at her. "Can I help you with something?" Levy had started to get irritated with him staring at her when he thought she hadn't been looking. He looked surprised at her bluntness.

    "Umm...Well..." Levy hadn't figured he would be smart enough to form full sentences, but....really? "Your name." Was all he said. Levy just stared at him. "What's your name?" He pointed at Lucy. "We know her name, but you haven't said a word, Shrimp."

  Levy felt her temperature, and her temper, rising. "I am not a Decapod Crustacean. Therefore, I am not a Shrimp. My name is Levy." Levy continued to stare into his eyes.  _They really are red!_  "LEVY!" Lucy's voice broke the spell she seemed to be under. "What?" Levy looked confusedly at Lucy. "You don't have to be mean!"

    Levy laughed bitterly. "Really? Me? Mean? No. Maybe you should look in a mirror." The table was silent. Levy didn't care. "I have asked you to take me home for over a **_MONTH_**. But you don't listen to me. It's always 'One more concert, Levy. Come on, it'll be fun! I promise.' The last concert we went to,  ** _I got a black eye!_ ** You're selfish, Lucy." Levy stood abruptly from the table. "I'm going home. I have classes to pay for and books to buy. I don't know about you, but I care about my future. Unlock the car. I'm getting my things." Levy was so mad, she didn't even wait for Lucy to respond. On her way to the car she paid for her food and asked for it to go.


	4. The Road To Matze Valley Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight, Levy walks, with all of her belongings, to the train station across town.

    "Why are you following me Gajeel?" He wasn't following her in a sneaky manner, but he was following her, none the less. She was getting irritated with his presence. She just wanted to be left alone. She had just lost her cool, **_in public_** , and stormed off. Levy felt ashamed of herself.

    "Isn't safe." His statement was simple and he seemed irritated to have to say it, but he had a point. It wasn't safe for a young woman to walk, loaded down with a heavy backpack and a rolling suitcase, to travel across town at 3 in the morning by herself. She wasn't sure how much safer she was with Gajeel though. She barely knew him.

    "How do I know I'm safe with you? How do I know you won't drag me into an alley and have your way with me? Physically, I can't win against you." Levy was curious about his answer. He had finally been able to string a few words together and get simple ideas across. It was almost like Levy was looking through a microscope at an evolving organism. It was kind of exciting.

    "Tch."

    "Tch? That's not a response that inspires confidence. I don't know anything about you other than your name, and that you've a cousin named Wendy that dyes her hair black and plays at being like you." It wasn't actually obvious that Wendy was trying to be something she wasn't, but Levy didn't need to reveal that that bit of information was actually an educated guess.

    "Plays at...? You don't know anything about Wendy." Gajeel seemed angry that Levy had made an assumption about his younger cousin.  _So, he is protective of how other's view her. Good to know._ "It's obvious. She wants to be cool, like you. So, she dyes her hair and puts on those types of clothes. She wants you to notice her. She's got stars in her eyes when she looks at you. She think's you're the cat's meow." Levy smiled over her shoulder at him.

    As she smiled at him, she didn't notice the raised slab of sidewalk and tripped over it. Faster than she would have ever imagined he could move, Gajeel caught her and her rather heavy backpack. "What's in here? Bricks?!" He said as he righted her and shouldered her backpack. "Books" Levy mumbled as she continued to walk. "Really?" Levy was about to answer when she heard him unzipping her backpack.

    "NO!" Levy dropped her suitcase handle and went after her backpack. "STOP!" Levy grabbed his large wrist with her small hand. They both froze. "Please. Don't." Levy knew her eyes were large and round, full of fear, and probably watering. She didn't care. She couldn't allow him to look in her backpack. Her manuscript was in there. It was unfinished, she hadn't even checked over what she had written for grammatical or spelling errors yet. "Please."


	5. The Road To Matze Train Station Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own the art, the artist does. The link takes you right to the original art. This is kind of how I picture Gajeel, but minus the shoulder decoration on the right shoulder of his vest thing. Also, a studded black leather biker jacket, unzipped, over his vest.

<http://laufeyja.deviantart.com/art/Fairy-Tail-Gajeel-395458074>

 

    Gajeel was in awe at the little blunette. She was so tiny, so dainty, but she had rushed to stop him from looking in her backpack. Her eyes were so green, he was in awe. "I bet the grass is jealous."  ** _Stupid!_** How could he have just said that?! What was wrong with him. He saw her brow furrow in confusion as she looked to where her hand was still on his wrist. "W-What...?"

    "N-Nothing." Gajeel mumbled as he shouldered her back pack, grabbed the handle of her suitcase, which was surprisingly heavy, and began walking again. He didn't wait for her to follow. He had her stuff, why wouldn't she follow? As she caught up to him, he came to a stop. Letting go of her suitcase, he set her backpack on the ground and turned towards her. She looked up at him with confusion, fear, and maybe a little hope?

    Reaching his hand up, he placed it gently on her cheek after putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Curling his fingers behind her neck, he slowly leaned down to her, watching her eyes for any sign of resistance. She stood shock still, like a deer. Leaning ever closer, he took a quick glance at her lips before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We're being followed. Stay close to me."

    As Gajeel pulled back from Levy, all he could think about was how good she smelled.  _Like weathered leather and peaches._ Gajeel picked up her backpack and grabbed her suitcase handle again. He slowly began walking again.  _Her legs are short, but her knees are damn cute._ Gajeel faltered a step.  _Cute knees? What the hell?!_ As he continued to walk, he felt her shoulder brushing against his upper arm.  _She's so small. But there is a fire hidden in there._ Gajeel smiled to himself as he let his thoughts wander. "Trade me sides. The alley side isn't safe." He could see the shadowy figure darting around in the darkness ahead of them duck into the upcoming alley.

    Thankfully she moved to the street side before they got to the mouth of the alley where the figure had hidden itself. Gajeel couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt the Shrimp, but as he heard footsteps running from the dark depth of the alley, he dropped both her backpack and suitcase and gave her a light shove. "Stay behind me."

    As the figure came barreling out of the darkness, he thought he heard her whisper a name. It didn't matter right now though. He took a defensive stance between the Shrimp and the figure. Tall, slender. That meant he was fast, and slippery. It also meant his punches wouldn't hurt as much as say, Natsu's. Gajeel waited.

    At the last moment, he ducked down and grabbed the guy round the waist. Using the guy's own momentum, Gajeel threw him over his shoulder and spun with his foot out, hoping to catch the guy while he was on the ground. The little monkey landed on his feet, facing Gajeel. Gajeel growled and clenched his fists. "'Yer slippery 'fer a tall guy." The smug bastard simply smiled in the dim light from the lamps overhead.

    The fight got underway and was nothing more than the memory of flashing fists and the echo of flesh on flesh as each man connected blows. Gajeel got in a few good kicks. What seemed like forever passed, and both men were breathing heavily, neither ready to back down. As Monkey Boy came at him again, Gajeel faked a right hook. As he ducked the blow, Gajeel took out his feet and landed on top of him. Gajeel began to pound the daylights out of Monkey Boy. He had the nagging feeling that someone was telling him to stop, trying to pull him away. It only made him fight harder. He had to protect the Shrimp.

    He pulled his fist back again and went to bury it once more into the guy's face when a flash of orange and blue blocked his view. "GAJEEL! STOP!" It was the Shrimp. She was crying.  _Why is she crying?_ "Gajeel. Look at me. Please." His eyes focused on her face. Tears trekked down her cheeks unabashedly. Her hair had come undone from her hair band. Her dress was ripped and her knees, _cute knees,_ were scuffed and bleeding.  _Was there another attacker?! Did I miss someone?_ Gajeel began looking around frantically for the other assailant.

    Small, soft hands grabbed his face. He found himself staring into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "Let him go Gajeel. He can't fight any more. You are going to kill him." He was confused for a minute.  _Kill him?_ Gajeel realized he had been choking the defenseless man beneath him as he had repeatedly punched him in the face. The man's lips were turning blue and his face was molted red.  _I'm killing him._ Gajeel jumped away from the man, who coughed and gasped for air.


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Levy wait for the shadowy figure to waken. In that time, they talk.

    "Gajeel?" Levy went to reach for the pacing man, but pulled her hand back. "Please, just...hold still." He ignored her and continued to pace restlessly. "GAJEEL!" His head snapped in her direction and he stopped pacing. "Come here. Let me look at you." As she crouched by her suitcase, he approached her cautiously. "Take your jacket and gloves off and sit down. I need to take a good look at you." Obeying, he shed his jacket and sat. "Your gloves, I need to look at your hands."

    He seemed uneasy about taking his gloves off. "Nothin's wrong with my hands. Just some busted skin. Nothin's broken." As Levy stood, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her first aid kit, she leveled him with a stern look. "How am I supposed to put medicine on them if you won't take your gloves off?" As she sat down next to him, she reached for the snaps at his wrists. He shot to his feet and clenched his fists. "I said they're fine!"

  Levy raised a brow at him. "Fine. Sit. I need to look over the rest of you." He sat and Levy opened her kit. For the first time, Levy noticed just how much metal he really had in his skin. There was a line of piercing's from each elbow to each wrist. Levy's brow furrowed, but she remained quiet. She tentatively reached towards his chest. "I...I...your vest..." Her throat was suddenly tight and her tongue was dry and felt stupid in her mouth.

    "Yeah? Whatta 'bout it?" Levy quickly glanced at his face. He was smirking. "I can't see if your sides or back need tending. C-Can you...take your vest off?" Levy couldn't look at him. She knew her face was beet red. "Tch." Levy was surprised at his reaction until he spoke again. "If you wanted me to undress, you could have just asked. You didn't need to convince Monkey Boy over there to jump me."

    Levy opened her mouth to protest until she realized he was smiling at her. Levy shook her head as he removed his vest. Her blush came back. Levy made an impressed face as she noticed more piercings. "My god!" Levy hadn't realized she had spoken out loud until he laughed. "No, they didn't hurt, and yes, they make foreplay so much better." Levy didn't think it was possible, but she felt herself blush more. "I...umm...well...you don't look too beat up." Levy had never known anyone to have their nipples pierced. She had read about it, but never actually seen them. She had almost looked up video's of it on the internet.

    She turned her gaze to his face. Two vertical piercing's below his lip, three over each eye in place of eyebrows, 16 in each ear, and three through his nose. Levy hadn't realized she was staring at him until he spoke. "Like what you see, Shrimp?" Levy made some flustered noises as she set to work on the cuts and bruises on his face. "Not too bad. I think Bora-"

    "You know him?" Gajeel had cut her off. "Yes." Levy left it at that and continued to work on him in silence. Once she had bandaged up his face as best she could, she started gently prodding his ribs. He jumped a little when she poked him. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry. They are probably bruised. There isn't anything I can do for that."

    "No." Levy was confused, her face obviously showed her confusion, because Gajeel sighed. "No, it didn't hurt." It took Levy a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh! Wait....you're....ticklish?" Gajeel looked like he had just tasted something unsavory. "Don't tell Natsu or Gray. I'll never hear the end of it." Levy smiled. "I don't plan on telling anyone. I doubt I will ever see any of yous again." 

    Levy realized what she had said and grew instantly quiet. "I mean....well...I'm probably not going to follow Lu-Chan to another concert again. God knows what kind of stories will be told about my eye when I get back to campus. Lu-Chan will probably make up some wild story about my fighting some....what is the term she used? Poseur? I think that's the word Lu-Chan used. Who knows."

    Gajeel reached his hand up, but put it back in his lap and sighed. As Levy was about to ask Gajeel a more in depth question, Bora moaned in pain. Levy snapped her First Aid kit closed and stood to go tend to Bora's wounds. Gajeel followed her. Kneeling beside Bora, she waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, he tried to place his hand on her cheek.

    "You are in direct violation of your restraining order Bora." His jaw tensed and his eyes turned angry. He huffed and looked behind her. His eyes flew wide. "If you touch me again, I will let Gajeel finish what you tried to start. We have already notified the Guard of your violation. They should be here shortly." Levy bluffed. Bora's eyes filled with fear and he turned his head away.

    Levy began poking at his ribs. "None broken, they might be cracked though." Levy bandaged his cuts and moved on to his hands. "Your left wrist is broken. Three fingers on your right hand are broken and your right shoulder is dislocated." Levy jerked his right arm quickly towards his feet. With a sickening snap, his shoulder popped back into place. "Shoulder set." Levy began working on his face. "Your nose is broken. I need to-" _**SNAP**   _"-set it." Levy shoved tubes of gauze up his nostrils and taped his nose into place. "Broken eye socket. Nothing I can do for that. Luckily, the swelling will keep your eyeball in place." Levy snapped her kit closed and stood.

    "Don't **_ever_ ** come near me again Bora." Levy turned on her heel and walked coolly to her suitcase. Putting her first aid kit back in her luggage, she turned to where Gajeel was crouched next to Bora. He was saying something, but he was speaking too softly for her to hear. "Gajeel, dear, we need to get going. We're going to miss our train." Levy hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, or wierded out at her calling him 'dear'.

    Gajeel stood. He gave a last glaring look at Bora as he walked toward her. "Yes. We have to hurry. The train is leaving soon. What would I do without you, love?" As they turned to leave, Gajeel put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. As they walked away, Gajeel leaned down and made like he was kissing the top of her head. "You owe me, Shrimp." Levy smiled and lightly tickled him. Gajeel growled.


	7. Matze Valley Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy and Gajeel talk while waiting for the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levy discusses her relationship with Bora and the reason for the restraining order. There is some serious discussion of rape and the aftermath. If that is not something you want to read, please skip this chapter.

    As Levy and Gajeel sat on the iron bench at the train station, Levy twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "I guess I owe you-" Gajeel cut her off. "Your phone number and the promise of a date." Gajeel didn't look at her, he just continued to stare into the horizon. Levy clenched her fists tightly in her lap and squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I can't." Levy held her breath as she awaited his reaction. Gajeel sat up from his relaxed position. "Why not? It's not like I'm asking you for sexual favors!" He laughed. Levy's eyes flew wide as her head snapped in his direction. Gajeel's brow furrowed.

    Levy bowed her head and clenched her fists more tightly in her lap. "I can't give you my phone number. I don't have one." Levy sighed as she sat up taller and un-clenched her fists. "I don't have a phone. I don't have a personal email either." Levy looked Gajeel in the eye as she said "I try and stay as off the grid as possible. I pay for everything out of pocket because I don't have bank accounts. I have all my mail sent to a P.O. Box. and I never walk the same route twice in one week. It makes it harder for him to find me." Levy looked at her lap again.

    "Bora?" Levy nodded at Gajeel's question. "I live one block from the Guard's station. As a deterrent. He isn't supposed to come within 2 city blocks of me. That is part of the restraining order. He isn't supposed to contact me in any way, if he does, he will be sent back to prison." Levy clenched her fists again. "He and I dated before. I was fourteen. He was sixteen. I thought he was the Cat's Meow."

    Gajeel leaned forward and put his elbows on his thighs and hung his head. Levy was quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, that Gajeel ended up asking "What happened?" Levy took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "It was my birthday. I was fourteen. He told me he had a special present he wanted to give me. But he wanted to give it to me in private. I was fourteen. I was so stupid." Levy was quiet again. She felt Gajeel move, but didn't realize what he was doing until she felt strong arms lift her up and place her in his lap.

    "We went up to my room. He locked the door." Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and began to gently stroke her hair. "I was fourteen. He sat on my bed and told me to sit in his lap. I was so stupid." Levy was quiet for a long time again. Gajeel said nothing. He simply continued to stroke her hair and hold her. "He asked me if I wanted it. I said I did. He asked me if I really wanted it. I laughed and told him to give me my present. I was so stupid." Levy took a shaky breath as she stared sightslessly at her feet. Her eyes widened and her breathing became ragged as she began reliving what had happened.

    Warm hands framed her face and Levy panicked. She swung wildly, trying to get away. "NO! STOP! PLEASE BORA! PLEASE STOP!" Levy felt the hands around her face tighten slightly, and she fought harder. Her eyes stared unseeing at a face, but all she saw was the face of the boy that had torn her childhood from her.

    "LEVY!"

    Levy blinked. Her eyes focused on the face staring back at her. Her brow furrowed and she stopped fighting. "Gajeel?" As Levy's head cleared, she realized she had been beating Gajeel as hard as she could. "Oh god. Gajeel I'm-" He cut her off before she could get the words out. "Don't." Levy closed her mouth and Gajeel pressed his forehead to her own as he closed his eyes. "Don't apologize for surviving. Never apologize for that." Levy nodded as she took a deep, shaky breath.

    Gajeel let her face go and sat back, pulling her into his chest as he did. Levy rested her head on his chest, right above his heart. "We started making out. We had never done more than make out. He started pushing the boundaries. Putting his hand up my shirt, groping me through my shirt. I was nervous, but I believed him when he said it was ok. That I would like it." Levy sighed before she continued. "Eventually my shirt came off. He started kissing me all over. I thought it was sweet. He was being sensitive."

    Levy scoffed. "I was stupid." Levy clenched her fists and tensed her jaw as she remembered how she had trusted Bora, believed that he was in love with her. "He kissed his way down to my pants and undid my button with this teeth. I told him I wasn't ready. He started kissing me all over again. I forgot about my button. At some point he undid my zipper. I never noticed. Not until he started rubbing my hips and putting his finger under my panties. I told him he couldn't do that and went to do my pants back up." Levy paused. "He got angry." She lifted her left hand to her temple. "He hit me. Hard."

    Gajeel stopped breathing and his arms tensed around her. "I woke up on my stomach thinking it had been a bad dream. I had to go to the bathroom. I felt sick and the room was wobbly." Levy stared sightlessly at Gajeel's bicep. "I tried to get up. I couldn't move. I had to go to the bathroom, and the room was still wobbly. When my head cleared a little more, I realized that I couldn't move because there were ropes on my hands and feet. There was also a pillow under my hips. I thought that was odd. Then I heard heavy breathing above me. I turned to look at who was in my room."

    Levy shivered as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "Bora was there. He didn't have a shirt on, which I thought was odd. He never took his clothes off. I realized that Bora was swaying at the same tempo that the room was wobbling. I realized that I had to go to the bathroom because Bora was sodomizing me." Levy felt tears burning hot down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily. "I cried. I begged him to stop. He hit me again. He told me to keep quiet or he would keep hitting me. I cried into my bed. For 2 hours. He finished twice."

    Levy stopped speaking for a while. She simply hugged her knees to her chest and listened to the steady beat of Gajeel's heart. "The second time he....entered me I was awake. It was painful. He hit me when I screamed. He told me nobody would believe me if I said anything. I believed him. I kept thinking I had done or said something to make him think that what he was doing was ok."

    Levy felt Gajeel's warm, strong hands frame her face again. She didn't fight him as he turned her gaze to him. "Don't ever think it was your fault. He is a sick man. It wasn-" Levy cut him off. "I know that now. I was fourteen. I was scared. Even in the middle of all that horror, I believed Bora." Levy smiled sadly before she continued. "He left me tied to my bed. Crying and bleeding. I was so scared. Cana found me a half hour after he left." Gajeel's voice was curious as he asked if Cana was Levy's sister. Levy shook her head. "No. Cana is an orphan. We both are. Cana untied me and went to get Poluchka. She was like a grandmother to all of us kids without families."

    Levy smiled sadly at the mention of Poluchka's name. "She died last year. All of us orphan's showed up at her funeral. Her family wasn't happy." Levy was quiet for a few moments. "Bora got out of prison three days later. I called Cana on the campus pay-phones. I had been dreading that day for 6 long years." Levy sighed. "I called poor Cana every day. I also called the Guard's station every day. He had left town after his parole ended 3 months ago. The Guard lost track of him at that point. Lu-Chan doesn't know, so she thought my anxiety was over the upcoming semester. She thought that this trip would do me good."

    Levy lifted her hand to her eye. "When I got hit after Lucy pulled me into that dance circle, everything came rushing back. When you picked me up from the floor of the Mosh Pit earlier, all I could see was your scary piercing's and your angry eyes. You're a big man, and that terrified me. All I could think of was this big, scary guy in front of me, doing the same thing to me as  _he_  had." Levy relaxed into Gajeel's chest and arms. "I'm sorry for making a snap judgment. After seeing you with Wendy, and how you defended me from _him,_ I changed my mind."

    Gajeel's pocket vibrated as his cell phone went off some time later. "Aren't you going to get that?" At her question, Gajeel reached in his pocket. "It's Natsu. Lucy wants to know if you want her to come get you. I can tell him I already left the station and that I can't answer his question...?" Levy shook her head. "No, tell him we are on our way back. Tell him to tell Lu-Chan that we are renting a hotel tonight. No more sleeping in her damn car." Gajeel kept her caged in with his arms as he typed his response. "I told Natsu to have Gray come get us." Levy nodded.


	8. Return To Phantom's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray picks Gajeel and Levy up from the train station and drives them back to Phantom's Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a vague reference of rape in this chapter. No description or details.

    The ride back to Phantom's Diner was quiet. Levy noticed that Gajeel seemed ill for the entire ride.  _Motion sickness?_ Levy couldn't believe it. Gajeel got motion sickness! Levy thought it was cute. Levy and Gray made idle chit chat on the short drive back to the diner, but nothing really important came up. They talked about the concert and why Levy went if she didn't like that kind of music. Levy laughed and told Gray about stressing over school and that Lu-Chan had thought it was a good idea to "Follow the bands!" Gray laughed with her as he pulled into the parking lot of Phantom's Diner.

    Everyone got out of the SUV and headed into the diner. Lucy rushed Levy with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Levy. Please forgive me. I thought you were having fun too. I'm so sorry!" Levy hugged Lucy back and mumbled "We'll talk about it later." Lucy nodded and led the way back to the table. Nobody mentioned either her or Gajeel's roughed up appearance or Levy's red, puffy eyes. "I ordered you more food. The waitress brought your to-go container to the table saying you had forgotten it." Levy smiled at Lucy. "Thanks."

    Levy's food came to the table and she picked at it a little. Mostly she just pushed her food around her plate. The conversation flowed around her, and Levy ignored everyone. She felt like she wasn't completely alone because Gajeel had pressed his leg to hers. Levy smiled inwardly at the silent support. Levy stood and all eyes turned to her. "What?" Levy laughed. "Can't a girl go to the bathroom?!" As Levy made her way to the bathroom, she asked the staff if she could use their phone real quick. She called the Guard to notify them of Bora breaking his Restraining Order before she continued on to the bathroom.

    When she exited the stall, she saw Wendy sitting on the powder counter. "I don't know who did it. But it happened to me too." Levy played dumb. "What happened?" She didn't want to get the wrong idea and stick her foot in her mouth. Wendy seemed to shrink before her eyes. "My dad. Well, my step dad actually. Gajeel was spending the night with us. He and Rogue are really close. Rogue is my older half-brother." Wendy stopped talking and Levy's eyes went wide. She hadn't gotten the wrong idea! "Gajeel woke up to me crying. He knocked on my door. Dave said that if I made another sound, he would break my arm." Wendy rubbed her left forearm. "He broke it any way." Wendy took a deep breath, shuddering breath. "My mom had died 2 years prior. She tried to protect us from Dave. Mommy was so beautiful."

    Wendy's eyes got misty as she thought of her mother. "Gajeel broke down the door. Dave broke my arm. Gajeel beat him and took Rogue and I to his house. Gajeel has taken care of us since his dad died 4 years ago. Rogue moved out last year, but we all have Sunday dinner together. Gajeel is a good guy. We've all been through a lot together." Wendy sighed. "I know it wasn't Gajeel who hurt you. He looks scary, but he isn't. He's really a big teddy bear. He even rescued my kitten from getting hit in the road once. The truck hit him instead." Wendy sniffled. "We all were so afraid. But Gajeel's dad was still alive then. That's why, if you look close, he walks funny. He even rescued a kitten from a mosh pit once. Charle, that's my cat, and Pantherlily got into a scrap when Gajeel first brought Lily home, Lily has a scar over his eye now. Gajeel cried when he thought his poor kitten would lose his eye. Lily still has both eyes."

    Wendy sighed again. "I don't know who hurt you, but I know someone did. I get that look sometimes too. Gajeel tries to protect everyone. But he needs somebody to protect him too. I think that's why all the boys fight. Everyone is trying to protect everyone else. Boys are stupid like that." Wendy smiled again. "Gajeel's good people. Take care of him." And with that, Wendy left Levy alone in the bathroom.


	9. Matze Valley Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy and Lucy have a long overdue discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some male on female violence and some threatened violence. There is also strong language in this chapter.

    As Lucy paid for their hotel room, Levy smiled at Gajeel, standing in a corner across the lobby from her. Apparently, they were staying at this hotel too! "I got us adjoining rooms!" Levy smiled and took her key from Lucy. "Thanks Lu-Chan. I didn't need my own room though." Lucy laughed. "I figured you wanted some space tonight. We haven't really talked about what happened at the diner. I figure having a little space tonight is the best way I can say I'm sorry." Levy smiled and put her arm around Lucy's waist.

    "I think it's time we went and settled in." Lucy nodded and both girls headed to their rooms. Levy looked over her shoulder at everyone still in the lobby. "Maybe in a little bit, we can all meet at the pool?" There were a round of nods and an excited 'YEAH!' from Wendy. Levy and Lucy got on the elevator and headed for the fourth floor. "407 and 409...Ah! Here we are." Lucy seemed a little too cheery. Levy looked at Lucy as they each went to a door. "See you in a minute?" Lucy nodded.

    Levy entered her room and locked all the locks on the door. Turning to the door leading to the other room, Levy sighed. She unlocked the door and used the door stop to prop the door open. She pulled her suitcase to the dresser and left it zipped up in front of the dresser. She put her backpack on the desk and sat on the king sized bed, waiting for Lucy to come into her room. She didn't have to wait long. Lucy came bouncing in and plopped down on Levy's bed.

    Lucy picked at her nails as Levy simply watched her. "Look, Levy...I...I'm sorry. I thought you were having fun too. I-" Levy cut her off. "Do you remember why we went on this trip in the first place?" Levy asked her. Lucy nodded without saying a word. Levy grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest as she curled her knees up and rested her chin on her scuffed knees. Levy sighed. "I wasn't stressed about school. I'm going to tell you something. I need you to promise me you won't speak until I am finished. If you can't promise me that, then you can give me the car keys and I will go home right now."

    Levy waited for Lucy's response. Lucy made like she was zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Levy sighed.  _No backing out now._  "When I was fourteen, my boyfriend, Bora, I've told you about Bora, right?" Lucy nodded. "I told you we broke up. That was a lie. He went to prison." Lucy gasped and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "He went to prison for rape." Levy paused and looked away from Lucy. "I was fourteen, and it was my birthday." Levy glanced at Lucy. She was crying silently. "I was his victim." Levy sighed deeply. "That 'thing' I do on Tuesday nights is my therapy/support group." Lucy sniffled. "Three months ago, when I started getting 'weird' and stressing out a ton...." Lucy nodded, tears pouring down her face. "....the Guard lost track of him after his time on parole was up."

    Levy curled tighter into herself. "I was always on the phone because I was calling Cana, my foster sister. And this past year I have been on the phone with the Guard too. Making sure they know where he is." Levy looked sightlessly at her toes. "When I got hit the other day, it brought everything rushing back. Then when Gajeel picked me up off the floor of the Mosh Pit tonight, all I could see was him doing the same thing to me that Bora had done. Then you wanted to go out to eat with them. I panicked. I'm sorry I made a scene. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before we got way out here. It's not something I like to remember, let alone talk about."

    Levy paused for a few moments. Lucy must have taken that as the end of her story, because she opened her mouth to speak. Levy held up a finger to silently tell her to keep quiet. Lucy's mouth snapped shut. "On my way to the train station, Bora found me. If Gajeel hadn't.....hadn't beat him half to death, I might not have ever been found again. Bora is violent, I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap me and possibly keep me somewhere as a sex slave." Levy shivered at the idea. "Then, on my way to the bathroom, I called the Guard. I don't know if they found him. But, on a lighter note, when they find him, he is going back to prison, Life sentence, no chance of parole."

    Levy watched Lucy. She could tell Lucy wanted to speak so badly, but wasn't sure if she was supposed to keep quiet still or not. Levy put her out of her misery. "You can s-" Levy never got to finish her sentence. "OHMIGOD! Levy! I had no idea. Is that why you pay for everything out of pocket and don't have a personal email or phone or anything?!" Levy nodded. Lucy launched herself across the bed and hugged Levy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If-" It was Levy's turn to cut Lucy off. "Don't. Don't play the 'If-' game. I have played that game enough for a few lifetimes." Levy sighed. "Apology accepted. If anyone other than you and Gajeel-"

    "GAJEEL!? You told him before you told me?! You don't even know him!" Levy held up her hand for silence. "Bora had just attacked us. I was in a bad place. Gajeel put me in his lap and held me as I relived, and tried to tell him, what had happened. When I stopped talking and simply started reliving, he tried to pull me from my dark place. The moment he put his hands on my cheeks, I started beating him and trying to get away." Levy hung her head. "He had just fought Bora to protect me, and here I am, pounding on him, hitting him, I don't know were, begging him to stop, to let me go. Promising I wouldn't say a word to anyone." Levy looked at Lucy, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't not tell him after that."

    Lucy was crying again too. Both women cried as they held one another. Levy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but after a while, Levy and Lucy had ended up laying on the bed, foreheads pressed together, holding each other's hands, soaking in the silence and peace that had fallen over the room. There was a knock on one of the room's doors. Levy wasn't sure which. Both girls sat up and wiped their eyes. Levy walked towards her door. There was a heavy pounding on the door this time. Levy froze.

    Lucy pushed past her and went through the door to her room. She closed it behind her and went to answer her door. Levy pressed her ear to the door. It was hard to make out the voice on the other side of Lucy's outer door, but she heard Lucy pretty clearly. "Who?" Pause. "No, I don't know a Levy. Shouldn't you go to a hospital?" Levy backed away from the door in a panic.  ** _Bora!_** Levy rushed to her door and looked out the peep hole. It was indeed, Bora.  _What was Gajeel's room number. Wendy had said they were staying in room...504?_  Levy rushed to the phone and dialed 504. Wendy answered.

    "Wendy. Tell Gajeel the man that hurt me is at Lucy's door, asking for me. Room 409." Levy paused as she heard skin against skin and Lucy cry out in pain. "Wendy, tell Gajeel to hurry. He just hit Lucy." Levy hung up and grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on. She burst from her door into the hallway. She heard the inner door handle jiggle before a body slammed into it. "BORA!" Levy shouted from the hallway. He was instantly at the door. "Don't you  ** _ever_  **put your filthy hands on any woman again."

    Bora laughed at her. "Her?! Really?! That  _whore_  liked it! She wants more. Don't you, whore?!" Bora kicked Lucy in the stomach as he spoke. Lucy cried out as Bora's boot broke one of her ribs. Levy tightened her grip on the......coat hanger?.....in her hand. "Touch her again, and you are going to know what if feels like to be on the receiving end of sodomy. You filthy psycho." Bora laughed again. "Who do you think is coming to save you? Your ' _darling Gajeel_ '?! HA!"

    Levy heard several pair of footsteps pounding down the stairs to her right. She smirked at Bora. "No. I don't expect my 'darling Gajeel' to come racing to my rescue.....alone. He has friends." The confused look on Bora's face was worth the fist to hers. The stairwell door burst open as she hit the floor. She heard a roar as Gajeel rushed through first. "BORA! DID YOU THINK I WAS JOKING?!" Gajeel rushed Bora as he tried to escape. Levy heard the thud as both men hit the floor. Everything went dark after that.


	10. Matze Valley Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy wakes up in the hospital.
> 
> As told from Gajeel's point of view.

    Resting his head on her bed, Gajeel waited for Levy to wake up. He didn't like hospitals. All they held for him was pain and death. Levy moaned in pain and confusion. He instantly dimmed the lights and placed a cool rag on her forehead and over her eyes. "Shh...Just rest Shrimp. Yer safe. Yer in the hospital. We tied Bora up while we waited for the Guard to come collect him. I had Wendy call them as I ran out the door. You have a concussion and he broke your eye socket. Guess you have a story to go along with that shiner after all." Gajeel chuckled.

    Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "He's...locked up?" Removing the rag from her eyes, Gajeel smiled softly at her. "Yes, Shrimp. The Guard took him away. There will be a trial for his assault and battery of both you and Lucy." Gajeel could see the question forming in her eyes, so he answered it. "She's fine. Natsu's with her. She has two broken ribs and a bruised kidney, but she will heal." Gajeel rubbed her forehead and gently brushed her hair back. "Rest now. The Guard will be here soon to talk to you. They will talk to Lucy when she wakes up too. They have already taken Natsu, Gray, and I's statements."

    Gajeel picked the styrofoam cup up off the little stand by the bed and bent the straw. "Take a drink, and then rest a little. You'll feel better." Gajeel helped her take a few sips from the cup before he set it back on the stand. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. I will keep you safe." Gajeel was surprised at what came out of her mouth when next she spoke. "But who will keep you safe, Bear?" Levy fell asleep as he continued to rub her forehead.  _Bear?_

    Levy woke up about an hour later. "Water." Gajeel instantly grabbed the cup and helped her take a drink. "Do you feel up to answering some questions?" When Levy nodded with a wince, Gajeel leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ok, I'll go get the Guard. I'll be right back."  _Why did I just kiss her?_ Gajeel found the Guard in the hallway. "Levy is ready to answer your questions now." Gajeel didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heel and returned to Levy's side.

    Gajeel held her hand as the Guard made her repeat the story over and over, and answer question after question. They turned to Gajeel. "I think we have all we need from Ms. McGarden. When will Ms. Marvell be arriving?" Gajeel pulled out his phone to check his messages. "Any minute. Gray went to go get her from the hotel after you took his statement." The Guard officers nodded and left the room. "Water." Levy croaked.

    Wendy came into the room quietly. Meeting her eyes, Gajeel looked to Levy. Lifting a finger to his lips, he indicated that Levy had fallen back to sleep. Wendy nodded and took the chair on the other side of Levy's bed. Several hours later Levy woke crying softly, her hands coming up to hide her face. Gajeel stood to go to her side, but Wendy was shaking her head and crawling into Levy's bed. Gajeel took his chair out into the hallway.

    Wendy poked her head out the door about 45 minutes later. She looked a lot older than her fourteen years. Gajeel stood and enveloped Wendy in a loving embrace. "Thank's Munchkin." Wendy hugged him back and smiled. She didn't say anything, but headed to Lucy's room. Presumably to give Natsu a break. Not that Gajeel thought he would take one. Wendy really was a god send. As Gajeel entered the room silently, he saw that Levy was curled up on her side, sleeping.

    Gajeel wanted to curl up behind Levy, but he didn't want to scare her. She looked so small, so broken, laying in that hospital bed. Gajeel pulled his chair up to the side of the bed that Levy was facing and rested his head on his folded arms while he waited for her to wake up. Gajeel hadn't realized he was crying until Levy silently brushed a tear away from his cheek. "Why are you crying, Bear?"

    Gajeel sat up and brushed his tears away. "Why do you keep calling me bear?" Gajeel chose to ignore her question. She didn't need his guilt on top of what she was dealing with. Gajeel walked around the bed and climbed up behind her. Pulling her snugly against him, he silently waited for her answer.

    "Wendy..." She cleared her throat and reached for the water. She couldn't quite make it, so he grabbed it for her with his superior reach. After she took a drink, he set the cup back on the stand and they settled back in. "Wendy told me about Lily, and Charle. How you are really a big teddy bear." Gajeel smiled. "Did she now?" Levy nodded. "I'll have to give that girl a talkin' to. She's going to ruin my reputation!" He felt Levy chuckle more than he heard it.

    Gajeel was content to lay with Levy. After a while, he noticed there was a stillness about her that he hadn't seen since Wendy had been in the hospital. "Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop Levy. For right now, there are no shoes. Just big, scary, teddy bear me, the quiet of this room, and you. Just rest." He closed his eyes as he settled down again. He wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth. "It's not that. I umm....I...need the nurse."

    Gajeel went full panic mode. "Is something wrong?! Tell me what yer feeling. Is it yer head? Do  you need the basket? (Trash can) Are you going to vomit?" He felt Levy laughing. "Bear fits just fine. No. I....I umm...Just call the nurse for me...please?" Gajeel nodded as he hit the Call button.

    "How can I help you?" The nurse asked over the intercom. As Gajeel inhaled to speak, Levy opened her mouth and uttered words he wasn't expecting. "I have to go. I need help." There was a pause before the nurse spoke again. "Alright. Someone will be right in." The intercom went silent as the nurse disconnected. Gajeel was confused. "Go? Go where? You don't plan on leaving the hospital, do you?" As Gajeel was gearing up to ask another barrage of question, Levy spoke. "Hush, Bear. I don't plan on leaving. But you better not let the nurse catch you laying in bed with me. They might kick you out."

    Levy giggled as he carefully, but quickly, got out of the bed. He began pacing restlessly as they waited for the nurse to arrive. Levy kept giggling at him. The nurse arrived and shooed him out. He started stammering stupidly. As he exited the room, he heard Levy and the scary nurse giggling. Looking down the hall worriedly, he saw Natsu standing outside Lucy's door too. "Did she have to 'GO' too?" Natsu nodded questioningly. Gajeel shrugged while shaking his head. Wendy started laughing at them. "Munchkin! Explain."

    Wendy laughed louder and shook her head. "Not on your life... _Bear!_ " Wendy skittered down the hallway a little. Dancing away from Gajeel's grasp. "I know where you sleep, kid!" The Guard officer's still waiting for Lucy's statement looked at him harshly. Wendy stuck her tongue out and pulled the lower lid of one eye down. "I know where you sleep too.... _Bear!_ " Gajeel grumbled about her precarious position. Glaring at Natsu he growled his next words. "Not a fucking word, Flame brain!" Natsu held his hands up and shook his head as if he knew nothing. 

    Wendy poked her head around the corner. "Yeah.... _Pinky_ _!_ " Natsu's mouth dropped open and he pointed at Wendy. He looked from Wendy to Gajeel and back again. He never once closed his mouth. "Pi...." Looking to Gajeel, he spoke in stupid, broken words. "How....she can't....when.....Lucy!" Gajeel just smiled. Wendy must have laid and comforted Lucy too. Both nurses came out at the same time. Within an instant, both men were back in their respective rooms, asking a barrage of questions that would never be answered so long as they lived.


	11. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told by Wendy.
> 
> "Itoko" is Japanese for cousin according to Google.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. It is a review of last few chapter's blank's. Feel free to skip this chapter if you wish. There is some character development in this chapter though. (Filler Episode)

    Levy was being released! Wendy didn't like that that horrid man had hurt Levy three days prior. Wendy felt bad for her. When they had gotten to their hotel room, Wendy had asked Gajeel a few questions. Did he know how old Levy had been? Did she know her attacker too? Does she have someone to talk to? Did he llllike her? Was he going to go on a date with her? Was she going to move in with them? When were they getting married? How many kids were they going to have? Could she help plan the wedding? Was Natsu or Gray going to be his Best Man?

    Wendy had laughed joyously at her older cousin's discomfort. He had stammered like an idiot and told her to sleep with one eye open. Wendy had jumped from bed to bed to evade him. After he had tickled her until she had to pee, they had settled in and talked about meeting everyone at the pool in a little bit. Natsu had called three times already to ask if they had heard anything from Levy or Lucy about when they were going to the pool.

    The phone had rang a fourth time, and Gajeel had been so irritated with Natsu that he wasn't going to answer. Wendy had answered it, even thought Gajeel had told her to ignore Natsu. That ring seemed different than the others. It seemed more desperate, more urgent. Wendy couldn't not answer it. Gajeel had opened his mouth to yell at Natsu when Wendy had spun to face him, her eyes wide and tears ready to fall. "Levy....The bad man....409." Gajeel hadn't stopped running as he told her to call the Guard. She heard him scream for Natsu and Gray as he ran down the hall to the stairwell.

    Wendy hadn't hesitated. She called the Guard right off. "Hello? I need help. I'm at the Matze Valley Hotel. The man who raped my friend is hurting her. He hurt Lucy too....Room 409....My name?....Wendy......I'm fourteen....My cousin stopped the bad man from taking my friend away earlier today....He went to help her....Please hurry." The woman on the other end of the phone told her not to hang up, and that the Guard would be arriving shortly.

    Wendy heard Gajeel scream at....Bora? "Oh...he's mad." Wendy had forgotten she was still on the phone with the Guard. "Huh?.....Oh, my cousin. He is really angry at Bora, the bad man." Wendy listened as the woman told her the Guard would be there within 5 minutes. "I don't think they have 5 minutes. Gajeel's  ** _REALLY_  **angry." Wendy heard Natsu scream in anguish and rage. "Oh....the Guard better hurry. I don't know if Gray can keep them from beating him to death.....Who's them? My cousin Gajeel and his friend Natsu...Natsu llllikes Lucy. Bora is a bad bad man. He tried to take Levy away. Levy didn't want to go."

    Wendy could hear Gray yelling at Gajeel to stop beating Bora. Wendy knew that Gajeel wouldn't stop for just anyone. "I have to stop him. Gray can't stop him....he'll kill him." Wendy never heard what the woman on the phone said. Wendy didn't even hang up the phone, she just ran. As she burst through the door to the fourth floor, she saw Gajeel over a man on the floor. The man wasn't moving. All Wendy could see was Gajeel at 12, beating Dave.

    She didn't see Gray pulling at Gajeel, trying to get him off the man. She saw Rogue running up to him, jumping at him, trying to knock him off of Dave. She saw Gajeel backhand Rogue in the face, knocking him away, and turn to keep beating Dave. "GAJEEL!" Wendy ran. She jumped over someone laying in the hallway, she wasn't sure who it was. " ** _GAJEEL, **S** TOP_**! Please. Gajeel...stop." Wendy put her tiny hand on her cousin's large shoulder. "Gajeel, if you don't stop, they'll make you go away." He didn't stop. Wendy walked around him.

    "Wendy! No, get back! He'll hurt you!" She ignored Rogue. Wendy put her little hands on Gajeel's cheeks. She gently turned his face to her own. "Itoko, Stop." Wendy put her forehead to Gajeel's, eyes closed and tears running hot down her cheeks. "Please Itoko. If you don't stop, they'll come take you away. If they take you away, who will protect me? I need you, Itoko. Please don't leave me." Wendy felt the tension leaving Gajeel's muscles bit by bit. She felt him breathe deeply as he wrapped her in a hug.

    "Wendy?" Wendy nodded, still forehead to forehead with Gajeel. There was silence between them for a long time. Wendy heard sirens approaching outside. Gajeel must have heard them too. "Wendy, go back to our room. Quickly. We will all go to the hospital. Gray will come get you when he can. I love you Munchkin." Wendy opened her eyes and nodded. "I love you too Itoko." Wendy ran back to their room and locked the door. She put the phone back in it's cradle and waited.

    There was a knock on their door not much later. Wendy was afraid, but she went to the door. She was to small to see out the peep hole, so she hollered through the door in stead. "Who is it?!" The voice on the other side of the door didn't belong to Gray. "This is Captain Porla, of the Royal Guard. Are you Wendy Marvell?" Wendy didn't know what to do, Gajeel had said to wait for Gray. "I'm not supposed to open the door. I'm supposed to wait for Gray." Wendy backed away from the door.

* * *

 

    A few hours later, Wendy heard voices on the other side of the door. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard Gray talking to the Guard Officer. Captain Porla...was it? Wendy couldn't remember. The knock was loud with her ear pressed to the door. She jumped back. "Hello? Who is it?" Wendy waited. Hoping it was Gray. "Wendy, it's Gray." Wendy knew the drill. "If you are really Gray, then riddle me this....How did we first meet?"

    Wendy heard Captain Porla scoff. "This is nonesense, just open the door!" Gray ignored the Guard and answered Wendy. "Gajeel was fixing my van, I was running late for work, I didn't have any money until I went to work to pick up my paycheck. Gajeel didn't want to let me leave, he didn't believe that I would come back on my lunch break to pay him for the work. You came bounding out of the office, you were wearing a blue and yellow dress, your hair was down and blue, you were 8 years old, holding a white kitten. Her name is Charle. You took one look at me and decided I was 'good people' and that Gajeel should trust me." There was a long pause. "I gave you my cell phone to hold on to to make sure I came back. You text every girl name you could find in my phone telling them that I 'lllliked them'. Gajeel wouldn't let me even say anything to you about it."

    Wendy threw open the door and launched herself into Gray's arms. "How are they? Is everyone alright? Are we going to go see them now? Did they make him go away?" Wendy's mind was running at a million miles a second. Her mouth couldn't keep up with her brain. "Shh. Wendy, Get your purse. Take your time. We can leave for the hospital whenever you're ready." Wendy nodded and ran to grab her purse. Rushing back to the door, she looked into Gray's deep blue eyes. "Ready." Gray nodded and they headed out.

* * *

    On their way to the hospital, Gray filled Wendy in on the story they were telling. According to Gray, Bora had been fighting back until Gajeel knocked him out, then they tied Bora up and waited for the Guard to arrive. Wendy had arrived just as Gajeel had knocked Bora out. Gajeel had told her to go wait in their room until Gray could come and get her. Also, Lucy and Natsu were engaged, as were Gajeel and Levy. As Wendy's eyes lit up, Gray explained that it was only so Natsu and Gajeel could stay with Lucy and Levy, to make sure no more bad things happened to them. Wendy nodded and ate her cheese burger. They had stopped at Harpuia's on their way to the hospital, because hospital food was gross.

    When they arrived, Gray led the way to Levy's room, where Gajeel was. He also pointed out Lucy's door. Wendy smiled and thanked Gray. She opened the door to Levy's room with a brave smile on her face. She saw Levy, IV in her left hand, oxygen tubes up her nose, PulseOx monitor on her right index finger. Levy looked so small and broken. Wendy looked to Gajeel with a question in her eyes. Gajeel brought his finger to his lips as he looked at Levy.  _Good, get some rest._  Wendy sat in silence with Gajeel while they waited for Levy to wake up. 

    Several hours later, Levy woke up crying softly. Gajeel stood at the same time as herself. Wendy caught his eye and shook her head silently. Wendy knew kind of what Levy was going through. She knew Levy wouldn't tell Gajeel what was really the matter. She knew that Levy needed someone who understood, truly understood, her fear. Wendy climbed into Levy's bed as Gajeel took his chair into the hallway and closed the door.

    For a long time neither woman spoke. Levy just cried softly and Wendy held her. After a time, Levy spoke watery words. "It's over. It's finally over. He isn't coming back." Wendy said nothing, she just let Levy cry. "I can move on with my life. I can get a cell phone, a bank account, have my mail sent to my house." Levy cried. Wendy still said nothing. "I can...I can get a boyfriend, I'm free of my past Wendy. He can't hurt me anymore." Wendy nodded sadly.

    "Have you been with someone since he hurt you?" Levy froze, her breath still in her chest. "I didn't think so." Wendy sighed. "When you think you are finally ready, you will see his face, feel his body, smell his scent. I can't even look at boys as more than friends. I was 5 years old. I don't remember anything but being afraid, hiding in my closet, pain, lots of pain. Every time I think of kissing a boy, I see  ** _his_  **face. His angry eyes. If someone comes up behind me and touches me, I panic. I can hide it pretty well, but sometimes I can't." Tears were now running down the faces of both girls. "I tried to kiss a boy once. I cried. He hadn't even done more than hug me. He didn't understand, and I couldn't explain something like that to him."

    Wendy wiped her nose with a sniff. "I ran to Gajeel. I told him what had happened. He didn't say anything. He just held me and let me cry." Levy was nodding. "Gajeel's good like that." Wendy wiped the tears from Levy's face. "Find a boy you trust with your life. Let him inside. Tell him everything. Let him see the sad, angry, little girl still hiding somewhere inside you. If he doesn't run away, then he is the one that can help you overcome your past. He might just be the first of many boys, but you have to start somewhere, Levy." Levy was nodding. "Gajeel told me about what happened at the train station. Let him help you a little. He's good at that."

    Levy nodded. "He really is like a big teddy bear." Levy laughed through her tears. "He doesn't like that I call him Bear." Wendy and Levy chuckled together. "Wendy?" Levy's eyes were full of fear and hope. "Yes Levy?" Levy looked away for a few seconds. "I-I-I think....I think....if it's ok with you that is....I might.....ask Gajeel for his help. With my past.....you know." Levy kept sneaking glances at her, as if she were afraid of her reaction. Wendy knew her face was shining like the sun. She didn't care. "Only if you promise me one thing." Levy nodded. "Don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough for one lifetime." Levy nodded again.

    Both girls were quiet. Wendy holding Levy and brushing her hair away from her face. Levy eventually stirred. "Thank you Wendy. You are amazing. Don't ever let anyone change you for the worse." Levy smiled up at her. "Should I go get Gajeel now?" Levy nodded. Wendy helped Levy get comfortable and covered her up. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the door. Levy had already fallen asleep. She stepped out into the hallway and into Gajeel's arms. "Thank's Munchkin." Wendy nodded and disentangled herself from Gajeel. Without another word, she walked towards Lucy's room. Lucy was probably awake at this point. Wendy didn't know anything about Lucy, but she did know about being afraid of people. About being hurt by someone. She would kick Natsu out and spend time with Lucy too.

    Wendy opened Lucy's door and walked in. Looking to the bed she saw Lucy sleeping too. Natsu had pulled a chair up next to Lucy's bed. His elbows were on her bed and his hands were clasped, as if he were praying. His head rested between his elbows and his clasped hands rested at the back of his neck. Wendy took a seat opposite Natsu and waited for Lucy to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. Lucy woke with a scream and Natsu jumped to his feat. "Lucy. Relax. You're safe." Natsu went to put his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

    "Natsu." Wendy's voice was soft, but brooked no argument. When Natsu looked at her, she shook her head and motioned for him to take a break. Natsu looked like he was going to fight her for a few moments. Lucy's soft tears only helped to punctuate Wendy's point. Natsu took a chair into the hallway. Wendy pulled her chair up close to Lucy's bed, but said nothing for a while.

    Lucy tried to hide her tears from Wendy, but Wendy knew better. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm not some dumb kid. There is a lot you don't know about me. Just like there is a lot I don't know about you." Lucy peeked out from behind her hands, a deep confusion in her eyes. "My step dad.......Dave......did....things to me. I was 5 when it stopped. Gajeel saved Rogue, that's my half-brother, and I from him. I have had both of my arms broken. I was 'clumsy'. I 'fell down the stairs' a lot. When my mom died, there was nobody left to protect us from him. Until Gajeel spent the night and stopped him. I still can't let go of my past. There are a lot of things I don't remember, but what I do isn't good. I can remember hiding in my closet, buried under all my stuffed animals, praying he wouldn't find me. I can remember his angry eyes, a dull copper, burning holes in me. Some days my scalp still hurts from the memory of being thrown across the room by my hair." Wendy took a deep breath and wiped an errant tear from her face.

    She looked up at Lucy, who had come out from hiding. "Pity Parties don't help. You think they do, but they really don't." Lucy sat up and hugged her knees to her chest with a wince. "He broke two of your ribs and your kidney is bruised. Your pee will be pink, if not blood red, for a few days. You didn't suffer permanent physical damage. But that isn't why you're crying." Wendy looked down at her hands. "It wasn't why I cried. Or why Levy was crying." Wendy looked back to Lucy's hazel eyes. "Her eye socket is broken and she has a concussion. She didn't suffer permanent physical damage either."

    Wendy was quiet. She was waiting for Lucy to make the next move. Unless Lucy started letting things go, even if it was only one thing today, there was no point in Wendy being there. Lucy picked at her nails nervously. Wendy decided that Lucy wasn't as brave as she pretended to be, Lucy needed a push. Wendy stood and started walking towards the door. "Wendy wait!" Wendy smiled.  _Yes Lucy. Being brave is scary. But being alone is even scarier._ Wendy put on a curious face as she turned around. "Yes, Lucy?" Lucy looked down to her toes wiggling beneath the blanket. "Can...umm...will you....sit with me." Wendy smiled softly. "Yeah. I'll sit with you. But I won't stay if we are just going to sit in silence. I'm not going to be doing all the talking either."

    Lucy looked terrified, but nodded anyway. Wendy went to sit back down in her chair when Lucy scooted over on her bed. Wendy climbed up to join her in stead. They sat in silence for a while. Wendy broke the quiet tension with as neutral a topic as she could think of. "Natsu is a good guy. I know he seems over the top sometimes, irrational every other time." Lucy nodded. "He is strong, but he is also very gentle." Wendy chuckled under her breath. "He has a cat." Lucy's eyes softened. "He named it Happy. He said it's because the cat is always smiling. Happy does look like he is always smiling."

    Wendy's eyes misted over. "Happy almost died once. I have never seen Natsu cry. It was 4 years ago. Happy got out of Natsu's house. Natsu couldn't find him and needed to go to work. When Natsu got home, Happy was laying on the porch. Happy had been attacked by a dog. He still has a big scar on his back. It kind of looks like the outline of F.T University's mascot. Happy was dying. Natsu doesn't have a car." Wendy lowered her voice and leaned into Lucy conspiratorially. "He gets motion sick!" Lucy cracked a small smile. "Natsu wrapped Happy in his scarf to keep him warm and ran 10 miles to the vet. Natsu came to stay with Gajeel and I while Happy was at the vet. I could hear him crying every night that Happy was there. Two weeks later Happy was allowed to come home. Happy doesn't try to run outside any more."

    Lucy's eyes misted over. "He really is a great guy, isn't he?" Wendy nodded, but said nothing. "I don't know anything about him." Wendy nodded again. "Do you want to?" Lucy blushed, but nodded. "He's cute. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him anything after this." Wendy sighed. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Levy knows this too. I just told her. When you find a boy you feel you can trust, let him see all of you." Wendy saw the look on Lucy's face and giggled. "I don't mean get naked. Not physically anyway. No. Show him who you really are. Let him see the terrified, insecure, little girl that you're hiding somewhere deep inside yourself. It's really scary to even admit that that little girl lives inside you, and introducing her to someone else may seem world ending, but I promise, it won't be. When you find a boy who isn't afraid of little girl Lucy, then you know you have found someone truly special. Let him help you with her. You can't take care of little Lucy all by yourself." 

    Wendy let the silence stretch out for a minute before she looked back at Lucy. "I haven't found the right boy yet. I'm still looking. Until I find that boy, I ask Gajeel to help me with 5 year old Wendy. Find someone you want to help you with Little Lucy. Let him see her. You may have to be hurt a few times before you find the right boy, but when you find the right boy, don't hurt him. I know it's scary, terrifying actually, but trust in yourself. I have a feeling we all know, somewhere deep down in our hearts, who the right person is. I'm sure you'll find him soon. I can feel it." Wendy smiled at Lucy again.

    Lucy was quiet, Wendy could see the wheels turning. She waited patiently for Lucy to speak. Lucy took a deep, steadying breath before she spoke. "I think I have found that boy Wendy." Wendy smiled. She had a good guess about who that boy might be. "Yeah? Who?" Lucy blushed. "I think it may be Natsu." Wendy's smile was so big, her face hurt. "Don't smile like you already knew!" Lucy made flustered noises before she continued. "How did you know before I did?!"

    Wendy smiled. "Because...." She jumped out of Lucy's reach. "I don't lie to myself." A thought struck Wendy. "Oh, by the way, when the Guard asks..... ** _IF_** the Guard asks, you and Natsu are engaged. It is the only way he is allowed to stay in here with you all the time." Wendy smiled at the look of horror of Lucy's face. With a mischievous grin, Wendy kept talking. "I know Levy's pet name for Gajeel....Bear....what is Natsu's pet name? I need to know these things!" Lucy looked confused. "Oh come on. I know there is something you think of; a name, an aspect of him that you find endearing, something; when you think of him. What is it? I need some ammo against him. Something that will shut him up completely."

    Lucy blushed. "His hair." Lucy's cheeks flushed more. "His big pink hair. It's cute." Wendy climbed back up on the bed with Lucy. "So....his pink hair....huh?" Lucy nodded. "Lets think of something good...." Before Wendy could offer a single suggestion Lucy spoke. "Pinky. I like Pinky. It is so much the opposite of him. It makes him seem less...." Wendy offered a valid suggestion. "Masculine?" Lucy laughed loudly before she grabbed her side and told Wendy not to make her laugh. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of making him seem less intense. Less full on." Wendy nodded. "He won't see it that way when I use it. He will think it's cute when you use it, he may even blush!" Lucy nodded.

    Both girls were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Should I go let him in now?" Lucy nodded. Wendy gave her a gentle hug. "It'll be ok. Trust yourself. Trust Natsu. It will all work out. Promise." Lucy nodded. "Thanks Wendy." Wendy nodded as she opened the door. "Any time, Lucy." Wendy smiled one last time before she nodded to Natsu. Grabbing his arm, Wendy looked into his black eyes. "Hurt her, and Gajeel will be the least of your worries." Natsu nodded with a mumbled "Yeah" before he went to Lucy's bedside. Wendy closed the door and went to find Gray.


	12. The Merging Of Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel moves Levy into his home and helps her begin to heal

    With her head pounding, Levy woke in a strange room full of fear and confusion.  _Where am I? What's going on? Where's Lucy?_ In a moment of clarity, Levy jumped from the bed. "Bora" she whispered.  _This must be where he took me._ Levy took a step and had to reach out for the bedside table.  _Why's the room tilting?_ Levy couldn't think as the room went in and out of focus.

    Levy thought she heard a noise, she wasn't sure. All she could focus on was the fact that her legs had turned to jelly and her mouth was a desert. There was a soft clicking sound behind her. Thinking to take him by surprise, Levy whirled around and promptly collapsed to the floor with a crash. Standing before her was a white muzzled black cat with a scar over it's left eye. Something about that scar seemed to tug at her memory, but Levy couldn't remember.  _Why can't I remember anything?_

    Levy heard heavy boots pounding against a wooden floor beyond her door. Her eyes wide, Levy tried to squeeze under the bed. Her movements were clumsy and slow.  _Damnit Levy! **HIDE!** What's your problem!?  **MOVE YOUR** **ASS!**  _Levy pulled her foot under the bed just as the door crashed open. The voice she heard wasn't Bora's.  _Has someone else kidnapped me?! Why was that cat familiar? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!_ Levy stayed silent, waiting for the person to leave.

* * *

    Gajeel had been fixing a small tray of food to take to Levy when he heard the crash of a body hitting the floor. He had dropped the butter knife and half jellied bread slice onto the counter without a second thought. He ran full bore into the room Levy was staying in.  _Please, please tell me she's still in bed and that was just one of the cats knocking something over. Please, just let it be the damn cats!_

    Gajeel pushed the door open roughly. The door bounced off the wall. "Levy?" He was confused. Levy wasn't in bed, but she hadn't gone anywhere. "Levy, where are you?" After a few panicked moments of standing in the doorway looking stupid, Gajeel noticed Lily sniffing under the bed. Gajeel smiled sadly.

     _She's having problems remembering again._ "Levy? I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember going to the Scarlet Bolt's concert with Lucy?" Gajeel didn't expect her to answer, but he gave her time to try and remember. He'd had a concussion before. He hated not being able to remember anything.

    Gajeel sat down and leaned against the door frame, half in the hallway, half in the bedroom. Gajeel leaned his head back to touch the door frame as he rested his forearms on his bent knees. "You and Lucy were in the Mosh Pit when someone knocked you over." He waited again, giving her time to think. "Then some big, scary guy with red eyes and a lot of metal in his face picked you up off the ground."

    Gajeel gave her time to think before he spoke again. "Then 'Lu-Chan' didn't listen when you said you wanted to go home instead of out to eat with the scary guy and a pink haired boy." Again another long pause. "Then, when they showed up, they brought another boy and a little girl with them." Pause "The scary guy kept staring at you..." Gajeel smiled at the memory "...and you asked if you could help him."

    Gajeel swallowed hard before he continued, nervous all over again. "Then the guy stammered like an idiot, and you looked at him like he was as dumb as a door nail." Gajeel cleared his throat before he continued. "Lucy called you mean when Scary Guy called you Shrimp and you said you weren't....what was the wording you used....? Umm..." Gajeel chuckled as he rememberd. "...You said you weren't a 'Decapod Custacion, therefore you weren't a shrimp.'"

    Gajeel sighed softly.  _How many times have I relived this for her? Four? Five?_ Gajeel scrubbed his hands across his face before he continued. "When you left Phantom's Diner, to walk to the train station, that big scary guy wouldn't let you walk alone. He said it wasn't safe." Gajeel sighed again. He hated the next part. The last time he had told her this story, her eyes had been full of terror, and tears had run quietly down her cheeks.

    Before he could continue, he heard a soft sound come from under the bed. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. He stayed silent, listening intently to her soft sobs. They broke his heart. At least she was starting to remember more.  _Maybe it's a bad thing. Maybe it's better if she doesn't remember._

    Lily meowed loudly as he pushed his way under the bed. Gajeel smiled, a slight pull at one corner of his mouth. Last time Levy had started crying, Lily hadn't let Gajeel get near where Levy had hidden herself. Gajeel had found Lily laying with Levy more often than not. Charle came in and laid with Levy every now and then. Gajeel had known Levy was having an extra hard time when he had found Wendy and both cats cuddling with Levy.

    A small, choked sound came from underneath the bed. Gajeel felt his heart being ripped from his chest. "Levy....Do you want me to go?" He didn't expect her to answer. He hadn't expected her to answer him since that night in the hotel. "No." Her whispered word was music to his ears. Gajeel sat silently for a while before he spoke again. "Are you going to come out from under the bed, or are you going to keep laying with Lily?"

* * *

    Levy tried to squeeze out from underneath the bed, only to find she had gotten herself stuck. "I can't." She heard Gajeel sigh and rub his hands over his face. "Levy, you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt-" Levy cut him off. "No, Gajeel, I can't come out-" Now it was his turn to cut her off. "That's fine Levy, you-" Levy was getting irritated with him. "...are stuck, Bear."

    Gajeel was quiet for a moment, before she heard him shift. His boots were heavy on the polished wood floor, the sound loud in Levy's head. After a moment's silence, the bed lifted off of her by several inches. Levy crawled, clumsily, from beneath the bed. Lily followed her. Before she could stand on her own, the heavy oak bed thumped softly against the floor.

    Pressing her palm to her forehead, Levy closed her eyes for a few moments. Just as she was opening her eyes, she felt strong arms gently scoop her off the floor. Levy was too tired to squeal in surprise. Honestly, she was grateful that Gajeel was there to take care of her. Levy closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. She cried softly as he sat on the bed and placed her in his lap, simply holding her.


	13. Making Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy has healed from her concussion. 6 weeks have passed and Levy has overcome some small hurdles from her past with Gajeel's help. Now she returns the favor.

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon's_blood>

* * *

 

    Levy woke with a small start. A large, warm body was pressed against her back and a thickly muscled arm was draped across her hip. It took several seconds before Levy realized it was Gajeel, not Bora, cuddling her in her sleep. Levy smiled as she cuddled deeper into his tender embrace.

    Levy loved how he smelled. Dragon's blood and worn leather. For several long minutes, Levy listened to the even flow of his breathing. A deep rumble emanated from his chest and Levy realized she had been running her fingers along the piercings in his arm.

    Levy curled her small hand around his thick wrist.  _What happened to his hands?_ "Gajeel?" Levy wasn't certain he was awake until he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her shoulder. "Yes Levy?" His sleep roughened voice made Levy's insides heat. "Why don't you ever take your gloves off?"

    Gajeel chuckled. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He caressed her hip absently. Levy huffed softly under her breath before she rolled onto her back to look him in the eye. "Gajeel, I've told you every dark secret about my past. You know me better than anyone else on the planet. Why can't I be privileged with keeping your secrets?"

    After a long pause, Levy sighed and made to get out of bed. The arm around her waist tightened as Gajeel refused to let her leave. "Levy..." Levy turned with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Am I really that untrustworthy, Gajeel?" Her eyes begged him to prove her wrong. With a small sigh, Gajeel released her waist and rolled away from her. Levy made it into the shower before the tears started.

* * *

 

    Gajeel buried his face in his pillow as he listened to Levy pad barefoot to the bathroom.  _Am I that much of a coward? Tch! How pathetic._ Gajeel ground his teeth together as he heard Levy's soft sobs emanating from beyond the locked door. He cursed his insecurities as her sobs tore at his heart.  _Am I really that afraid of her rejection?_

    Gajeel heard the water shut off.  _It's now or never._  He jumped from the bed, ripping his fingerless gloves from his hands as he did. He stood half-way between the bathroom door and the bed in naught but a pair of gray sweat pants. He nervously waited for Levy to exit the bathroom.

    Levy didn't look at him as she walked to the dresser, drying her hair. His body shook with each uncertain breath he took. His throat felt tight and it was hard to breathe. Gajeel watched as Levy walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand, once more ignoring him. Gajeel moved to stand in front of the door before she finished dressing.

    Without a word, Levy tried to push past him. He didn't budge. "Gajeel, I'm angry at you. Please just get out of the way." Gajeel remained where he stood. "Gajeel, please, just move. I don't want to fight." Gajeel took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before he spoke. 

    "Levy, look at me." She continued to stare at his chest. "Levy, I'm serious. Look at me." Her face tightened angrily. "Why?" Her eyes, full of hurt and anger, flew to his. "So you can tell me that I wouldn't understand and that I need to drop it?!" Gajeel reached to rest his palm against her cheek. Before he could make contact, she shoved his arm away angrily.

    "Don't. Just...don't." Levy broke eye contact. She looked tired. Gajeel put his gloveless hand in her line of sight. Several tense moments passed before either of them dared to breathe. It was Gajeel who broke the silence. "Levy-" His words were cut off when Levy took his left hand in hers. He knew her skin was soft, but the scars on his hands had deadened his sensitivity. He closed his eyes as she gently laid her lips against his skin.

    He spoke without opening his eyes. "I was ninteen. We were at a concert. Some drunk girl spilled her drink all over me. It was a Tequila Sunrise. Pretty flammable. My pants and gloves were soaked." Gajeel sighed and hung his head, eyes still closed as Levy gently rubbed his hand, tracing the ugly pattern the scars made. "I got in a fight. The guy must have smelled the alcohol on me, I don't know." Gajeel shuddered. "He pulled a lighter from somewhere while I was getting up. I didn't see the lighter until it was too late." A tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "Next thing I knew, I was on fire."

    He was afraid to look at her. Opening his eyes, Gajeel chanced a quick glance at Levy before looking to his feet again. "If Natsu...." Gajeel had to clear his throat before he could continue. "...hadn't been there.....I woke up in the hospital a few days later." Gajeel fell to his knees in front of Levy. "My dad....my dad died on the way to the hospital." Gajeel looked up at Levy, openly crying. "It's my fault he...."

    Levy dropped to her knees and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Don't. Just....Don't." She pressed her body close to his and held him tightly as he wept. Gajeel crushed her body against his, afraid she wasn't real. Afraid this had all been a dream. He was afraid of her reaction, afraid of her questions. After a moment, he became aware of her hands pressing on his shoulders. Slowly, he released her. She stood and took his hand. She pulled him with her as she walked backward. He stood and followed her to the bed.

    They laid quietly for a long time before either of them spoke. "Don't hide them at home. Don't hide." Levy took his hand, bringing it between their faces. "Open your eyes. Look at it." He did as she asked. He saw the damage the fire had caused. The ridges and valleys that deformed his hands. He saw the guilt at his father's death. He saw the anger of his own helplessness. He saw the pain, the dull ache that still remained deep within his soul. He saw it each time he took his gloves off.

    He felt Levy watching him. He met her eyes, flinching at the sadness he found in their depths. "This....this is part of you. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we can't escape our pasts. No mater how fast we run or how well we hide." Gajeel scoffed. "You sound like Wendy." Levy's eyes softened as she wiggled closer to him. "She's smart. She's strong too." Gajeel nodded as he wrapped his arms around Levy, pulling her tightly to his chest. They laid that way until the front door opened, indicating that Wendy had returned from school.


	14. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy find a wrench thrown into their comfortable routine.

* * *

    Someone was yelling. Levy pulled the pillow over her head and groaned in displeasure. She knew Gajeel wasn't in bed, he had gone to work early that morning, and Wendy was at school. Levy had the house to herself. Cuddling down into the warmth of the bed, Levy tried to ignore the pounding and yelling coming from the front door.

    When someone knocked on the window and called her name, Levy groaned loudly. Peeking out from beneath the  pillow and covers, Levy saw a brown eyed blond peaking over the sill at her. Levy scoffed. _The one day I can sleep in...Damn you Lucy._ With a deep sigh, Levy threw the covers off and got up.

    On her way to let Lucy in, Levy started another pot of coffee. Lucy sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing while Levy made a them Parfait's for breakfast. Levy set the bowls down and grabbed mugs of coffee before joining Lucy at the table.

    "So, you're still here? I thought you would have headed back by now, seeing as school started three days ago." Lucy had decided to take a semester off and stay with Natsu here in Matze Valley. Levy shook her head as she swallowed her mouthful of Parfait. "No. It feels right here. Even when I go to the market by myself I don't feel like I need to look over my shoulder all the time." Lucy was nodding in agreement.

    "I know what you mean. There are days that I catch myself looking for him in the crowd." Levy nodded. "That will lessen with time. Promise." Levy smiled and took another bite of her breakfast. "So, you didn't go to the shop today?" Levy shook her head. "No, the new accounting program I downloaded on the office computer will do the numbers for the week. I just need to check over them and do payroll and stuff like that on Friday's."

    Lucy nodded knowingly. "Redfox Repairs." Lucy and Levy giggled. "He can't even ride passanger for long before he gets sick!" Both women burst out laughing. "Neither can Natsu!" Levy stopped laughing for a moment, just staring at Lucy. "Seriously?!" Lucy nodded before both women continued to laugh, tears rolling down their cheeks.

* * *

    Levy heard the front door open.  _Gajeel must be home for lunch._ Levy smiled. She had made a wonderful lunch to share with Gajeel. Levy didn't expect Wendy to turn the corner. "Wendy?" Her eyes were huge and sheer terror raidiated from their chocolate depths. "A car fell on him...!" _  
_

    Just then the phone rang. "Redfox residence?" Levy was quiet for a moment as she listened to Lucy talk. "Lucy....a car fell on him......I don't know....Wendy's here....Yeah." Levy hung up. "I'm going to pack an over-night bag. Lucy's on her way. She'll take us to the hospital. Gather anything you need." Wendy nodded as Levy rushed to the bedroom.

    Lucy was a scary driver to begin with, but Levy wasn't sure how she had kept her car on the road on the way to the hospital. The drive, which normally took a half hour, was the most terrifying fifteen minutes of Levy's life. Levy and Wendy held on for dear life.

    "Wendy Marvell." The receptionsit arched a brow at Wendy. Levy put her arm around Wendy, holding her tightly. "What room is Gajeel Redfox in?" The receptionist's mouth tightened with irritation. "And you are......?" Levy's voice showed her anger at the woman's tone. "His fiance. Is that alright with you?" The angry red head clicked away on her computer before looking back to Levy. "He hasn't been admitted. He's still in the emergency room." She pointed to a set of doors. "Through there, first left, second door on your right."

    All three women swiftly made their way through the hallways to the Emergency room. After talking to the receptionist, the women were led to a small, curtained room. Gajeel's large body filled the bed almost to capasity. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back. "Gajeel...?"

    He didn't move. Levy began to panic. "Munchkin. Yer s'posed be n skool." His voice was slurred. "They must have drugged you, Bear." His lopsided smile warmed Levy's heart. "What's the damage, Itoko?" All three women stood by his bed as the doctor walked in and stoped in her tracks.

    She gestured to all three women. "And you ladies are?" Levy spoke. "I am Gajeel's fiance. This is Wendy, his little sister." Levy prayed that Gajeel's drugged mind knew enought to keep his mouth shut. "And this is my sister, Lucy." The doctor arched a brow at Levy before she introduced herself. "I'm doctor Erza Scarlet."

    Levy shook the doctor's extended hand before she placed her hand gently on Gajeel's shoulder. "What are the extent of his injuries doctor?" The doctor sighed as she flipped through his chart. "Well, he broke six of the Carpals in his wrist, the only Metacarpal that's even remotely intact is the one in his thumb, but that's fractured. He snapped his Ulna close to the Head." The doctor paused at Levy's confused look. "Near his wrist." Levy nodded and the doctor continued "Which means we can't put pins in it, it will have to heal on it's own, which can be dangerous."

    Levy was astounded when the doctor listed more injuries. "His Radial Styloid Process is cracked lengthwise down the bone, which we'll put pins in, three of his Proximal Phalanges are broken; his thumb, his index finger, and his middle finger; the Intermediate Phalanx on his index finger is broken, as well as the Distal Phalanx in his thumb." The room was silent for a moment before Lucy voiced what everyone was thinking. "So.....?"

    The doctor sighed. "He shattered his hand and broke both bones in his forearm near the wrist." Levy nodded, pursing her lips, before she spoke. "Will he be able to ever use it again?" The doctor looked over his chart again. "That depends." Levy felt her face harden "On...?" The doctor pointed to the incoherent man laying on the bed. Levy sighed. She hadn't know Gajeel for very long, but what she had deduced from watching him was not looking to be in his favor. "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor nodded and handed Levy a clipboard with some paperwork to fill out and a pen. Levy took it with a sad smile. "When you're done with that, we can get you the paperwork for his surgery and after care instructions." Doctor Scarlet left without another word.

    Levy filled out what she could, which wasn't much, before she looked at Wendy. Wendy stuck her hand out for the chart and filled out what she could. Wendy stood up and used her thumb and pinkey finger to imitate a phone as she headed out to the lobby. Levy nodded.  _She must be calling her brother._ Gajeel had been babbling about getting back to work since they had walked in, it was only just then that he decided that he was going to get up. 

    Levy jumped in front of him. "Where'r you going, Bear?" His slurred voice was slightly louder than need be. "Work." Levy had thought that was the case. "Umm...Bear?" Levy waited until he looked her in the eye. "You can't go back to work right now." He looked offended as he shouted. "Why not?! It's my shop!" Levy placed her hand on his chest. "Bear, do you remember what happened?" His brows pinched together. "Yeah, a car fell on my hand. I'm ok now though. It doesn't hurt any more. I can't leave Natsu and Gray alone. They might burn the shop down." Gajeel made to push past Levy. She grabbed his left wrist and gently squeezed.

    Gajeel screamed and fell to one knee. "You need to get back in bed, Gajeel. You need surgery. They gave you a high dose of painkillers. That car crushed your hand and broke your arm." Levy helped lift him as several nurses rushed in. Levy shook her head at them when they rushed to help get Gajeel back on the bed. Gajeel got in bed without much fuss. Wendy came back shortly thereafter, followed by a dark haired man. "Rogue." The man nodded.

    Doctor Scarlet returned to collect the paperwork and go over what would be done to Gajeel during his surgery. Rogue signed the surgery consent forms. The doctor arched a questioning brow but said nothing. Taking the paperwork, she headed to the nurses station. "Thank you for being here, Levy." Levy nodded at Rogue. Levy smiled. "No problem." Gajeel was taken into surgery shortly after Levy introduced Rogue to Lucy. Everyone moved out to the waiting room and chatted while they waited for word on Gajeel.

    After they released Gajeel to return home and gave Levy his after care instructions, Lucy drove to Natsu's house while Rogue took Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel to their home. After they had settled Gajeel in bed, Lucy called the shop to give Natsu and Gray an update. She told them to close up tonight and to come in at the normal time tomorrow. "I'll come in and give you guys what help I can." Not that she thought she would be much help on the shop floor, but she could run the front of the store and answer phones.

    Rogue decided to spend the night, 'in case he needs to use the bathroom or something.' Levy smiled and turned down the covers in the room she had stayed in while she was recovering. Wendy had made a light dinner for everyone while Levy and Rogue helped Gajeel settle in. Wendy went to bed before Levy or Rogue, so the two sipped coffee and talked late into the night about Gajeel and how they envisioned his recovery. Levy wasn't looking forward to going to the shop at 7 am, 5 hours after she went to bed. Rogue decided to stay up all night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the pictures I referenced for the medical information. I don't own the rights to them, I used google to get the information.
> 
> http://www.daviddarling.info/images/radius_and_ulna.jpg  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Scheme_human_hand_bones-en.svg  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hand (This one is where I found the number of bones in the Wrist.)


	15. Becoming A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced 'The Raven' from...
> 
> http://poestories.com/read/raven
> 
> The first person who can figure out who S.R. Shelton is, wins a cookie!
> 
> I may have changed the time line for E.A. Poe (Who happens to be my favorite poet) a little bit, but that's why this is a fictional story...right?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the delay to the chapter. I am getting ready to move and have been slowly working on this chapter for a while now. I know it's short, and not very good, but please bear with me, it will get better once I move.

* * *

 

    Levy thanked Gray as she got out of his van. "I'll see you in the morning then?" Gray nodded with a smile. Levy trudged up the porch steps and rested her hand on the door knob with a sigh.  _Please, don't let him have done anything foolish while I was away._ Levy took a deep, steadying breath before she pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

    The house seemed to be in order, but something felt wrong. Setting her purse and keys on the table, she walked toward their bedroom. "Gajeel? Wendy?"  _Where is everyone? Gajeel isn't supposed to leave the house and Wendy should have been home from school 2 hours ago._ "Wendy? Gajeel?" Levy began walking faster when there was no reply. Pushing the bedroom door open, Levy's eyes landed on the sweetest sight she had ever seen. Gajeel's head was in Wendy's lap, her hand was in his hair, both had fallen asleep.

    Levy walked up to the bed and placed her hand on Wendy's small shoulder. Wendy woke with a start, her eyes wide. Levy put her finger to her smiling lips. Wendy calmed almost instantly. Nodding, she gently extracted herself from being Gajeel's pillow and followed Levy to the kitchen. "So what happened?" Levy asked curiously while she started a fresh pot of coffee. "He woke up when I got home. He was panicking, something about you leaving and stealing...." Wendy trailed off, almost like she didn't want to say something.

    Levy remained quiet, waiting to see if Wendy would move on to the next subject or finish her thought. Wendy chose to change the subject. "Anyway, I told him that you were only at the shop, helping out ya know, and that you would be back for dinner. We talked about stuff until he fell asleep. I guess I fell asleep too."

    Levy smiled over her shoulder at Wendy. "You're amazing, Wendy. Thank you for being here for him, for Lucy and I, for everyone. I want you to know, I'm here for you." Levy wrapped Wendy in a hug as she saw tears forming in the small girl's chocolate eyes. "Thank you.'

    Levy pulled back and held Wendy at arm's length. She sniffed and cleared her throat before she was able to speak again. "Alright. What do you want for dinner?" Wendy seemed to be gathering her thoughts. "I think....Maybe that baked macaroni chicken dish you make. That's really good!" Levy smiled and nodded before she let Wendy go with a squeeze of the shoulders.

    "Alrgiht. Dinner will be in about 45 minutes. Do some homework in the mean time." Wendy smiled with a small nod before she ran off to her bedroom. Levy turned to lean on the sink. Hanging her head, she cried. _Does he still not trust me? I stole something? What could have I stolen?!_ Levy pushed her chaotic emotions aside and started dinner.

    Setting the timer on the stove, Levy went to check on Wendy. "Hey. Need any help?" Wendy looked up and smiled at Levy. "Yeah. I don't understand what Mrs. Wilson is asking for. She wants us to write a one page paper on what we think Edgar Allen Poe was trying to convey when he wrote 'The Raven.'" Levy smiled as she sat down on Wendy's bed with her. "Well, have you read it yet?" Wendy looked away bashfully. "No." Levy chuckled. "Maybe you should start there. Do you have a copy of the work?" Wendy shook her head, refusing to look at Levy. "I'll go get mine, hold on."

    Levy returned to Wendy's room carrying a large leather tome. "How old is that book?" Wendy's eyes were round with fear and amazement. "Very old, and quite fragile. My mother gave it to me. It has been in my family for almost 150 years. This book is full of Edgar Allen Poe's works. Please, Wendy, be very careful when you turn the pages. Some of the works in this book are original, hand written, pre-publication pieces." Levy saw Wendy's eyes grow wide. "I trust you to take care of this book. There's no index, because it's so old, and the pages aren't numbered." Levy set the oeuvre on Wendy's desk with reverence. Levy began carefully turning pages as she continued to speak. "This book is organized by year. In the back, there is a short letter, if you could call it that, by the person who put this book together. S.R. Shelton. Shelton passed this compilation down to their surviving children. It was a stipulation in their will that their children also pass this work down to their children and their children's children." Levy smiled sadly. "This is the only thing I have left of my family."

    Levy stopped turning pages. "Ah! 'The Raven'. Here we are. This is one of the hand written ones." Levy smiled sadly. "Knowing where we come from is a gift, Wendy, but the true wonder's in life have yet come. Not knowing where we're going, that is truly frightening." Levy left Wendy to read over 'The Raven'. She headed back to the kitchen.  _She should be done reading it by the time dinner is ready._ Smiling to herself, she could faintly recall her mother. Long purple hair, deep green eyes, and her fragile body. It had taken all of Rei's energy to lift the heavy opus from her lap.  _'Levy. Keep me with you always.'_ A single tear pushed past her tightly closed lids to roll silently down her cheek. A strong arm wrapped around Levy and his head rested gently on her shoulder. "Bear."

    "Why are you crying, Shrimp?" Levy turned in his arms and pressed her face tightly to his chest. "I miss her...." Gajeel simply held her while she cried. Levy wasn't sure how long they stood there. After a while, the timer on the oven declared that dinner was done. Levy disentangled herself from Gajeel and silenced the alarm. Pulling the baking pan from the oven, Levy removed the foil to let it cool some. "I'll go get Wendy. Would you please set the table, Bear?" Gajeel nodded at Levy's back.


	16. Body Shop Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia demands Gray help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Lemon with a little cross over.
> 
> Also, bonus points for whom ever figures out the sneaky sneaky crossover before the end!!
> 
> Juvia's attire-
> 
> This top and skirt-  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Girls/Tops/Corsets/Tripp+Black+Red+Plaid+Detail+Lace-Up+Halter+Corset-10112145.jsp
> 
> These boots and leggings-  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Girls/Bottoms/Hell+Bunny+Black+Pleated+Bondage+Mini+Skirt-10034033.jsp
> 
> These bracers-  
> http://www.google.com/imgres?espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1746&bih=903&tbm=isch&tbnid=owvpks4me6P-HM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Freviews%2Fleather-arm-warmers-review.html&docid=kB-rmIhhTVD_tM&itg=1&imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fi00.i.aliimg.com%2Fwsphoto%2Fv1%2F352037842%2FBLACK-7-straps-w-buckle-closure-Gothic-font-b-leather-b-font-bracelet.jpg&w=703&h=1025&ei=sm8sU-SEJKKTyQHm14CIBg&zoom=1&ved=0CK8CEIQcMEc&iact=rc&dur=418&page=2&start=33&ndsp=41
> 
> Juvia's Purse-  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Accessories/Bags/HandbagsTotes/Rock+Rebel+Lily+Munster+Purple+Bowling+Bag-10124382.jsp
> 
> I own nothing.

* * *

    "Juvia!" Gray yelled in surprise, banging his head on the drive axle. Gray rolled out from beneath the 1956 Chevy Corvette he had been working on. "What are you doing here?!" Juvia looked away shyly as her cheeks flamed. "I had to see you Gray." Gray sighed heavily as he took Juvia's arm and led her to the front of the shop. Gray walked right past a wide eyed Levy and into the office mumbling about needing to talk to Juvia in private. Gray slammed the office door behind him after shoving Juvia in before him.

    "What do you want, Juvia?" Gray folded his arms as he leaned his hip against the desk. His blue-black eyes were hard as he watched her. Juvia began to squirm under his intense gaze. "Gray...." Juvia's voice was naught but a whisper as her wide eyes begged him helplessly. "What. Do. You. Want?" With each word, Gray took a step toward her, stopping mere millimeters from touching her. "Tell me what you want, Juvia." His words were a whisper from his lips. His breath feathered across her face, cool and clean.

    Juvia shivered. "I...." She pressed her thighs together. "I want..." Juvia licked her lips in anticipation. Her deep cobalt eyes were unfocused and her breath quavered with her building desire. "I want....Please Gray, don't-" Gray's hardened eyes narrowed. "Don't what, Juvia?" Juvia shivered at the brutality in his voice. "I can't..." Gray inhaled deeply before letting out a slow sigh. "Use your words, Juvia. What do you want?" Juvia's mind blanked out as her mouth hung slightly open, her breathing erratic and her pupils fully dilated.

    "Gray.....my....." Sudden clarity came over her face as her eyes hardened with determination. "It's my Pon Farr. I'm starting to edge into Plak Tow. Now, you can save some innocent man a lot of therapy, or you can turn me away. It's been three and a half years, Gray. Wither you like it or not, you're my mate. You accepted that role, and all its responsibilities almost four years ago, when you helped me through my first Pon Farr."

    Gray's smile was wicked. "If you make so much as a peep, I'll go back to that Corvette and leave you here to suffer. Are we clear?" Juvia nodded as Gray locked the office door. Gray roughly grabbed Juvia's wrists before her gloved hands could touch his skin. "If you touch me, I leave." Juvia nodded. She squirmed under his intense gaze, pressing her thighs together tightly, hoping to find relief in the act. He forced her to look at him before he spoke through clenched teeth. "Do that again, pet, and I leave." Her eyes dropped away from his and she nodded mutely as she relaxed her thighs and spread her feet apart a little. Gray ran his finger along the thick, silver studded, collar around her neck. "You understand the rules well." Gray took in her attire for a moment.

    Heavy, silver buckled, leather boots; black and white skull leggings; a black, lace edged, silver studded skirt; a hook and eye corset top with silver detailing; thick, leather bracers with silver buckles that ran all the way up her arms. "Turn around." Juvia turned her back to him, placing her feet shoulder width apart and her arms loosely at her sides. Juvia felt his eyes on her as she heard him scratch his chin. Gray's fingers felt cool against Juvia's febrile skin. She shivered as his gelid fingers trailed lightly over her her arms until they cinched around her wrists. "Remember the rules, slave." Juvia nodded as he placed her hands on the edge of the desk, causing her to bend at the waist. His cool skin pressed to her back as he kicked her feet wider.

    His calloused fingers trailed up her arms, curling over her shoulders before skimming down her back and curling around her hips. He pulled her hard against his own hips. "Do you feel that, Juvia?" Juvia nodded with a shiver, but otherwise didn't move. "He likes you, he knows you belong to us, and it excites him." Gray ground his engorged dick against her hot center before he released her hips and stepped back. flipping her skirt up, he gently began pulling her leggings down.

    "You like making me punish you, don't you?" Gray ran his index finger along the inside edge of her black lace thong. "I told you not to wear underwear. Yet here you are, demanding that I take care of your problem, wearing underwear." Gray tisked as he removed his hand from her pale skin. Gray strode across the office and flicked on the radio, turning the volume up before returning to Juvia. The sound of skin against skin was loud and satisfying. Juvia gasped, but quickly closed her mouth, pressing her lips tightly together.

    "Don't make me do that again." His words were choleric, but his hand was gentle as it rubbed the sting from globe of her ass. His fingers made their way to her panties once more. "Now..." Gray ripped them from her body, the delicate fabric tearing like paper. "...that's better." His breath faltered at the sight of her. "Look at you." Gray palmed himself through his pants. "Swollen and glistening. Begging me to touch you. But I won't give you what you want. Not yet." Gray walked around the desk to sit in the overstuffed leather chair. "Come here."

    Juvia had only taken a single step in his direction when he spoke again. "Crawl." Juvia hesitated at his demand. Gray sat forward in the office chair. "I said....crawl. Don't make me tell you again." Juvia dropped to her hands and knees and made her way over to him. The tights bunched around her thighs made crawling difficult, but Juvia managed to keep from falling or floundering. Glancing up at him, Juvia smiled back at his warm grin. "Good." Gray's hand was kind as he rubbed her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

    Sitting back, he placed his arms on the arm rests. He eyed her appreciatively as she sat on her haunches at his feet. "I think you know how to ask me for something, Juvia." Juvia nodded as she got to her knees and reached for his belt. She deftly freed his throbbing cock from the confines of his jeans. Almost instantly, her hand had wrapped gently around his base. Gray's breath hissed through his teeth at her touch and her name was naught but a breath. Juvia smiled wickedly as she moved between his spread knees.

    The pearl of moisture at his head glistened temptingly, but Juvia waited. She hadn't been given permission to take him into her mouth. Licking her lips, Juvia began to gently stroke his shaft. "Don't be shy, give him a kiss." Juvia leaned in and gently licked the margarite from his swollen head before she took him into her mouth. Her fingers around his base stilled and constricted. Juvia hollowed her cheeks as she sucked hard, pulling him out of her mouth with a wet pop. She kissed and licked up and down the shaft as his fingers dug into the chair arms. Juvia gave a long lick to the under side from base to tip before she swallowed him whole. Her head bobbed as she continued to play her tongue over his hard dick.

    "Juvia. Stop." Instantly Juvia pulled her mouth away and placed her hands in her lap as she sat on her heels. His breathing was fast and hard as she waited for him to tell her what to do next. She didn't have to wait long. "Stand up." She stood between his legs, still not looking him in the eyes. "Turn around." Juvia turned around, her feet still close together, her lips wet, and throbbing in anticipation. "Put your hands on the desk." Juvia bent over and placed her hands on the edge of the desk. She felt Gray's hands gliding up her legs, cupping her ass and flipping her skirt up to rest at the small of her back.

    Gray unzipped her boots and removed them, taking her leggings off as well. His hands made their way back up her legs. "Spread your legs. I don't want you squeezing those thighs together. I'll have to punish you if you do that again." Juvia placed her feet wide, allowing him to settle himself between her taut thighs. He squeezed her ass, kneading the pale flesh in his strong fingers as he gazed at her heated core. "Beautiful." His hands slid down her bottom marginally so he could spread her wet lips with his thumbs. Juvia shivered at the sensation of his cool breath against her hot flesh.

    "You're so wet for me. You want it so bad, don't you, Juvia?" Juvia fought the urge to beg him for what she needed. In stead, she nodded hotly. "Answer me, or you get nothing." It took a moment for his words to register. "Yes, master. I want you so very much." Gray's smile was wicked. "Good girl. Now, shush." Before Juvia could nod, she felt his hot tongue against her swollen nub. Her mouth was a silent scream, her eyes wide as her knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of the desk.

    Gray smiled as he felt her fight her scream of pleasure. Running his finger around the edges of her slit, he felt her inner muscles clench. "What are we going to do about this? It's so hot..." He removed his finger. "...and wet." He plunged his finger deep inside her for a moment before withdrawing. Juvia's breath huffed out before she clamped her lips shut. Gray licked her juices from his finger. "God, Juvia, you taste so good." He delved his finger into her heat again to get another taste of her before he spread her wide with his thumbs and lapped at her essence like a cat at cream. Juvia's knees weakened and her ass dropped a modicum. 

    Gray smacked her ass roughly as he pulled his mouth away. "Don't make me go back to that Corvette." Juvia straightened and locked her knees. "Good girl." Gray returned to his ministrations, laving and delving his tongue against her sex. His fingers joined the fray after several minutes of simply enjoying her taste. The moment his fingers pressed between her folds, he stilled. "Don't. Not yet." Juvia nodded after a moment, and Gray began moving inside her. Caressing her walls, pressing and teasing her sweet spot, only to pull away.

    His fingers played at her entrance for a while before they plunged deeply, pressing her G-spot and holding his fingers there. Keeping his fingers still, Gray slid the chair back and stood behind Juvia, his cock twitching. In one fast move, Gray removed his fingers from her hot center, grabbed her hips, and pistoned himself to the root inside her. Gray could feel her muscles beginning to quiver around him. "No. I know you can wait." Gray leaned over her back, pressing his chest tightly against her, holding her still. Reaching his hand up, he pinched her nipple through her shirt as he bit her shoulder.

    Gray stood behind her, and when her inner muscles stilled, he began a relentless pace, gripping her hips tightly. As he pounded into her, his balls smacked against her clit, sending spikes of pleasure rocketing through her body. Their breathing was heavy and erratic as they edged towards climax. Slipping his hands under her top, Gray pinched and rolled her nipples between his work roughened fingers. Leaning over her once more, his words harsh with effort, Gray gave her what he knew she sought most. "Come for me, Juvia." She did instantly. Her inner muscles clenched and rolled along the length of his sensitive cock, triggering his release. He bit her shoulder once more as he held back his grunt of pleasure.

    After several moments, Gray began kissing the spot he had bitten, and soothing her tender nipples. Before he removed his hands from her shirt, he put her bra back in place and righted her top. Kissing his way down her back, he gently stood. "Feel better, Pet?" Juvia nodded as she handed him the box of tissues from the desk corner. Taking the tissues, Gray pulled his still hard dick from her damp haven. Using the tissues, he tenderly cleaned their mixed juices from her sensitive skin. Before he cleaned himself, Gray put Juvia's leggings and boots back on.

    After he had cleaned himself up, Gray took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling her comb from her purse, Gray righted her hair and kissed her again. "Go home, Juvia." Juvia nodded and turned to leave, purse in hand. "Oh, and if you aren't ready and waiting for me when I get there, this will seem like a walk in the park. Do I make myself clear?" Her cobalt eyes shined mischievously. "Yes, master." Gray knew his smile was wicked as she exited the office. Hardening his face, Gray turned the radio off and exited the office as well.

    He passed Natsu on the way back to the Corvette he had been working on. "You smell like sex." Gray's hand balled into a tight fist at his side. "Shut it, Flamer." Gray heard Natsu chuckle as he rolled back under the red car and continued to work on the stabilizer bar that needed replacing. After a few minutes, Gray heard Natsu shout across the shop. "So, was a bit of ass worth your dignity?!" Gray's fingers clenched around the wrench in his hand. "I said to shut it, Natsu." His tone brooked no argument, and Natsu relented. After that, neither man spoke until it was closing time. "Have fun picking up the pieces..." Gray looked at Natsu, half confused, half angry. "...Of your dignity!" Gray decided not to chase Natsu and instead headed home to shower and deal with Juvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, BDSM isn't about abuse or controlling another person. Gray never physically abuses Juvia, and he never actually hurts her. He is tender to her, even when he demands that she submit herself to him.
> 
>  
> 
> I changed the rules of Pon Farr (Star Trek) from once every 7 years, to once every 3-4 years. (Basically halving the time span)
> 
> Pon Farr-  
> "The pon farr is a [Species Name] time of mating and the rituals following it are shrouded under a veil of mystery and secrecy. It is considered to be a very private matter within [Species Name] society, so much that only a handful of Starfleet doctors have ever handled it. Amongst themselves, [Species Name] find it inappropriate to involve themselves with another's pon farr."
> 
> as per http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pon_farr
> 
> Plak Tow-  
> "Plak tow was a [Species name] phrase literally meaning "blood fever". It was characterized by irrational and instinct driven behavior, a combative nature and a high fever [due to a chemical imbalance], especially during the final stages of pon farr."
> 
> as per http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Plak_tow


	17. Surprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is learning to deal with Natsu's motion sickness and Natsu learns Lucy's family secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long. We have finally moved and have internet again at long last. This chapter isn't going to be great. I did re-read the entire work to get myself back into the feel and flow of this story. I apologize if it's a little rough and ready.
> 
> This is the suit and tie Lucy Puts on Natsu-  
> http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fs2.dessy.com%2Fs%2Fi%2Fproduct%2F6062%2F6062-blac-yawah.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dessy.com%2Fmens-accessories%2F&h=1601&w=1200&tbnid=Jl2xNuBfZ7ARhM%3A&zoom=1&docid=rWQjg3cfgD94xM&ei=LaxoU8DUHaen8AG6zYC4CQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CHYQMygNMA0&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=852&page=1&start=0&ndsp=16
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/perry-ellis-olympic-grid-slim-tie?ID=1271510&CategoryID=53239&LinkType=#fn=sp%3D3%26spc%3D716
> 
> And the knot she uses-  
> http://www.ties.com/how-to-tie-a-tie/eldredge
> 
> The Tie tack and Cufflinks-  
> http://www.etsy.com/listing/166853827/mens-new-handcrafted-silver-metal-winged?ref=sr_gallery_9&ga_search_query=dragon+cufflinks&ga_order=most_relevant&ga_ship_to=US&ga_page=6&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery
> 
> Lucy's Dress(Only in the same color as Natsu's tie)-  
> http://www.etsy.com/listing/182736139/ball-gown-two-tones-masquerade-princess?ref=sr_gallery_9&ga_search_query=ball+gown&ga_ship_to=US&ga_page=4&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery
> 
> Lucy's Hair-  
> http://www.hairsummary.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Casual-Hairstyles-for-Long-Hair-Updos.jpg

* * *

    Lucy sighed as Natsu held back another flow of bile. "I don't understand why you don't use those patches I bought you!" Lucy's knuckles whitened as her fists clenched. "You knew we were going to be visiting my parents." Lucy pulled a small box out of her purse. Ripping the packaging, Lucy peeled the backing off the small round sticker and roughly brushed Natsu's hair away from his neck. Natsu moaned as Lucy pushed his head to the side so she could stick the sticker behind his ear. "There. It should kick in within the hour."

    Lucy sighed with relief when the patch started to kick in 45 minutes later. Relaxing into her seat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "We have one transfer at Magnolia Station. Wake me up when we get there." Lucy ignored Natsu's babbling about the country side and how the sway of the train wasn't bothering him.

* * *

    After transferring at Magnolia Station, Lucy handed Natsu a suit bag from a high end clothing store. He looked at her confusedly. "What's in this bag?" Lucy sighed. "Clothes, Natsu. You need to get changed before we arrive at the station." Natsu looked at her indignantly as he asked his next question. "What's wrong with my clothes? And how can you afford these clothes?"

    Lucy sighed. "Please just change? I don't want you to grill me for answers before we get to my parents'. I would much rather enjoy the rest of this train ride before I have to deal with my father disapproving of me." Natsu nodded, but Lucy could see the determination in his eyes.

    Natsu came out of the bathroom in their private car mostly dressed. Lucy took one look at his disheveled clothing and haphazard buttoning, and burst into raucous laughter. "What?!" Natsu seemed genuinely confused as to the cause of her laughter. Lucy rose from her seat and made her way over to him.

    Taking the tie from his hands, she fastened the button at his neck, flipped up his shirt collar, and began to tie his beautiful green silk tie in an Eldredge knot before she flipped his collar down. Lucy then proceeded to button the delicate pearls at his wrists and placed the small, silver dragon cuff links at the wrists of his suit coat, while pinning his tie in place with a matching silver dragon tie tack.

    Turning from Natsu, Lucy pulled a dress bag from a hanger against the wall and disappeared into the bathroom. Almost a half an hour later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, her hair coiffed to the highest of fashions and her heavy silk gown, with its' copious layers, matched the color of Natsu's vest, tie, and pocket kerchief perfectly.

* * *

    Natsu turned as he heard the door to the bathroom open. His eyes landed on the most stunning figure he had ever seen in his life. He hadn't realized his mouth was hanging open until Lucy gently closed it with her silk clad fingers. The gloves encased her delicate arms to mid-bicep.  A delicate strap of silk bisected her shoulders, holding her dress in place.

    "Lucy...." Her name was a breath passing gently from his lips. Reaching his hand up, his calloused fingers skimmed across the exquisite column of her throat before curling his fingers behind her neck and pulling her roughly against his chest, crushing her lips beneath his.

* * *

    Lucy moaned into Natsu's mouth, her hands placed lightly on his chest to ground herself in the now. After several long, intense moments, Lucy pulled away from Natsu, her lips swollen from the rough conquest of her frangible lips. Their breathing heavy, Natsu leaned in once more, slowly this time. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he whispered against her skin. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Running his finger across her plump lower lip, his lipstick stained lips quirked. "You might need to fix your make-up before we make the station. Lucy rushed back into the bathroom to do just that.

* * *

    The large double doors opened smoothly as Natsu led Lucy into the foyer. A man in a suit spoke in loud clear tones. "Presenting Miss. Lucy Heartfilia, and her escort, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy looked straight ahead. She had warned Natsu to do the same, sadly, he wasn't. His large eyes flitted here and there, taking in the magnificence that was her family home. Lucy discretely elbowed him in the ribs. Natsu snapped to attention and followed her lead.

    Moving to the Grand Entry, Lucy looked to the top of the double staircase, knowing her parents would be standing sedately at the top. Lucy dropped into a perfect curtsy, Pulling Natsu into a passable bow. Lucy held the curtsy until her father spoke. "Lucy. What a wonderful surprise. We weren't expecting you....and your young escort." Lucy could hear the sneer her father's face never even hinted at as he led his wife down the left side of the staircase.

    "Yes, well. I do so enjoy these little surprise visits." Lucy's voice belied the venom she felt boiling within. Everyone but Natsu knew very well that Lucy had been sumoned to her parent's home. Had she not come voluntarily, a bodyguard would have been sent to retrieve her. Nobody refused Jude Heartfilia. Nobody. Lucy squeezed the crook of Natsu's elbow, letting him know it was ok to stand up.

    "Shall we take a light lunch in the billiard room?" Layla Heartfilia was always trying to ease the tension between father and daughter. Before Jude or Lucy could say anything to the contrary, Layla dropped her husband's elbow and strode away, head high and light steps clicking softly against the marble flooring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. We were moving and finally got internet back.


	18. Quick update

Sorry it's been so long, just wanted to give everyone a quick update. I haven't forgotten about my works, my computer (Desktop) broke and my new motherboard will be in in a few days. My keyboard no longer has legs, so typing has been taxing on my hands. (Arthritis sucks!) and my chair broke, so I'm kneeling at my desk as I type this. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can, please be patient with me.

Thanks everyone who left Kudo's and thank you again for those of you who have helped me correct spelling/grammatical errors. I hate bad spelling/sentence structure as much as you do.

 

  M.


	19. The First Steps (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Levy have a day out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do apologize for the recent lack of updates. Life got in the way.
> 
> Also, I've broken this chapter up into multiple installments. It was getting a little too long.
> 
> I'm going on the assumption that Jewel are directly proportionate to the Japanese Yen. I asked my tattoo/piercer the price of each facial piercing that I have given Gajeel, he said it would be "at least" $1,000 USD. That's 102,590 Yen.

[Top Levy buys](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fimage.dhgate.com%2Falbu_265585058_00-1.0x0%2Fnew-sexy-white-wedding-corset-tops-bridal.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fstore%2Fproduct%2Fnew-sexy-white-wedding-corset-tops-bridal%2F142757491.html&h=634&w=701&tbnid=gdpsdG0eA_qCSM%3A&zoom=1&docid=TiWPWDg84xQbVM&ei=VozbU4SaDM60yATA6oKoBQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CGMQMygnMCc&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=427&page=1&start=0&ndsp=44)

[Bottoms Levy buys](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fproductshots2.modcloth.net%2Fproductshots%2F0134%2F9077%2F1c9fd86d67b87f5fbd59a1af140f4599.jpg%253F1382481965&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.modcloth.com%2Fshop%2Fundergarments%2Fa-lace-of-one-s-own-thong-in-black&h=1304&w=913&tbnid=059ExgJnzlhaZM%3A&zoom=1&docid=KGxWM1GNOYkXWM&ei=n4zbU_T0I4axyASw8YCYDQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CF0QMygkMCQ&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=231&page=1&start=0&ndsp=44)

[Garter belt Levy buys](https://www.etsy.com/listing/109941108/black-lingerie-lace-garter-belt-medium?ref=market)

[Thigh highs Levy buys](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fimg.costumecraze.com%2Fimages%2Fvendors%2Fleg%2F9152-Black-Floral-Lace-Top-Floral-Thigh-Highs-large.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.costumecraze.com%2FHOSE562.html&h=1320&w=750&tbnid=1TIdBi4TyLYvkM%3A&zoom=1&docid=lRiJUN5DR3aEfM&ei=_Y3bU5PkIZOnyATBroHgBw&tbm=isch&ved=0CDkQMygOMA4&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=272&page=1&start=0&ndsp=48)

[Shoes Levy buys](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.redcarpet-fashionawards.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F12%2FJordin-Sparks-Jimmy-Choo-Belgio-Lace-Pumps.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.redcarpet-fashionawards.com%2F2012%2F12%2F15%2Fjordin-sparks-jimmy-choo-belgio-lace-pumps%2F&h=478&w=620&tbnid=sm17pXG5xL99zM%3A&zoom=1&docid=ZacZAd3n1jF2cM&ei=2Y7bU6OxG82QyASqgoLICA&tbm=isch&ved=0CFEQMygYMBg&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=525&page=1&start=0&ndsp=37)

[Bathrobe Levy buys](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2Falbu_353270716_00-1.0x0%2Fblack-purple-silk-satin-robe-bathrobe-sexy.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2Fblack-purple-silk-satin-robe-bathrobe-sexy%2F160487513.html&h=956&w=956&tbnid=HK3xn8a6G2wx5M%3A&zoom=1&docid=NfjqSxW-F-Tc6M&ei=i4_bU4myLZegyATr8oCADQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CGgQMygsMCw&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=457&page=1&start=0&ndsp=49)

[Gajeel's eye color (#1)](http://winefolly.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/red-wine-color-chart-infographic.jpg)

[Gajeel's tongue piercings](http://static.squarespace.com/static/52bf8690e4b06d8cb0419376/52cb6effe4b0dd8711f42f77/52cb6f01e4b0dd8711f42f78/1389063938493/angel_tonguemed.jpg)

[How Gajeel's ears are pierced](http://www.linksempire.com/pics/ear-piercing.jpg)

* * *

 

    Lucy looked over at Levy, straw still in her mouth. "Hmm?" Levy laughed. "I asked how your smoothie was!" Swallowing the large mouthful of strawberry cheesecake smoothie, Lucy made an orgasmic face. "Oh. My. Gods!" Both girls giggled as Levy nodded in agreement. "Trade me! I want a sip!" The girls slid their smoothies across the table to each other. Both women closed their eyes in ecstasy as they tried the other's drink. "This Black Dragon's Passion is GOOD!!" Levy nodded. "Yours is too Lucy!"

    The girls traded their drinks back and continued to sip while they chatted. "So, how's his therapy going?" Levy sighed. "I bet he's ready for some hot garage floor action!" Levy choked on smoothie as she laughed. "LUCY!" Lucy shrugged. "What!? I was talking about working on cars, you pervert!" Both girls laughed until their faces hurt.

* * *

    "Oh! I like this one! Lets go in!" Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her into the little boutique. "Lucy.....I can't afford anything in here! Everything's so.....pricey!" Lucy laughed at Levy. "Who said anything about buying? We're just...trying." Levy giggled. "Ok! This is fun!" Lucy nodded and grabbed some items off the racks and hurried over to the dressing rooms. Levy followed suit.

    "OHMIGOD! That's hott!!" Levy blushed as she showed Lucy the outfit she had picked out. "I don't know. Do you think?" Lucy nodded vigorously as she slurped the last bits of her smoothie. "Please tell me you're buying that...!" Levy ran her her hands down her sides. "I don't know. I feel pretty...naked." Lucy held her finger up and turned to the racks of garter belts.

    "Here, put these on." The black lace garter belt and thigh highs fit the outfit perfectly. Lucy handed Levy a pair of Jimmy Choo pumps. "Oh Levy. He's going to cum in his pants!" Levy blushed a deeper shade of red. "You think?" Lucy nodded again and ran over to the section of the store with the bathrobes. The black silk bathrobe Lucy had her put on complimented the outfit perfectly. "Oh Lucy. Is that really me in that mirror?"

    Lucy nodded happily. "Yeah, Levy. That sexy minx is you." Lucy fake sniffled and brushed away an imaginary tear. "They grow up so fast!" Lucy jumped away before Levy could swat her. "But seriously, tell me you are buying this outfit...!" Levy made a sour face at her reflection. "I can't afford all of it right now. I can afford maybe the top, or the leggings and undies, but I can't walk out of here with all of it. We don't have enough money."

    Lucy scoffed at her. "Not an issue. Plus, it'll piss my father off!" Lucy pushed Levy back into the changing room. "Give me that stuff. I'll pay while you get dressed!" Levy tried protesting, but Lucy wouldn't have it. Levy shyly handed Lucy the items while she changed back into her street clothes. Levy met Lucy at the check out counter. "I really shouldn't let you pay for stuff for me. This is turning into a bad habit!" Lucy giggled. "I know! But it's fun!" Levy nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

 

    Levy waited nervously at the front door for Gajeel to return. It was Friday. Wendy was spending the weekend at a friend's house, working on some science project. They had the house all to themselves. Levy wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was so nervous she was trembling.  _Oh god. What am I doing?!_ She glanced at the clock on the wall.  _There isn't time to change. Looks like I am going to at least start something. I'm not sure I'm going to allow much more than some-_ The lock on the door snicked as Gajeel came home. Levy released the hem of her bathrobe and shook her hands out.

    Gajeel didn't seem to notice her right away. He set his bag down on the entrance table and kicked his shoes off before stepping fully into the entry. Swallowing nervously, Levy let out a slow breath as he turned his head and his gaze locked on to her. "Levy?" His brows scrunched together in confusion as he took her in. "Hi." Levy chuckled quietly as Gajeel walked slowly toward her. "How was therapy?" Levy watched his throat work to swallow. "Therapeutic."

* * *

    Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. Therapy had sucked. His hand hurt, he was frustrated with the crawling pace of his progress, and he had missed his stop. He'd walked from 2 miles further than he had needed to. _Stupid motion sickness!_ The door had been locked when he had gotten home.  _Levy must still be out with Lucy. Looks like I'll be struggling to make my own dinner._ His day had seemed like it was going to end in the crappiest of ways. Until he had looked up from taking his boots off.

    The most beautiful creature he had ever seen was standing in his living room, wrapped like a present, waiting for him to open the paper. He hadn't realized he had moved until he was staring down at her from mere inches away. She had just asked him....what had she just asked him? Therapy, she was asking about his therapy. He swallowed around a large lump and answered her. His answer was corny, but his brain had screeched to a halt the moment he had laid eyes on her.

    "Is this what you and Lucy did all day?" He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to frighten her, or push the limits too quickly. This was the first time she had shown any interest in taking their relationship further than light making out. He didn't want to do the typical guy thing and touch her everywhere and taste every inch of her skin. She was special, and deserved to be treated that way.

    Levy nodded nervously. "D-do you like it?" Levy had hunched into herself. Gajeel realized his answer would have a big impact on her. He had to be careful with his next words. "Baby, you don't need it. You're beautiful all on your own." She looked up at him, and he realized she was hurt. "You don't like it!" She turned to run away. Gajeel gently shackled her wrist and turned her back to face him. He dropped to his knees in front of her and held both her hands in his. "That's not what I meant." She wouldn't look at him. "Levy. Look at me."

    Her eyes glanced at him and then flitted away. "Baby, I didn't mean it like that." With a sigh, he hung his head for a moment. "Levy, please look at me?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I said you are beautiful without it. I like it. I do. But you are beautiful wearing a pair of sweat pants and a big sweater. I didn't expect to come home and find you wearing anything like this. It's a nice surprise." He gently squeezed her hands, hoping she believed him.

* * *

 

    Levy wanted to cry. His words touched her heart. "You mean it?" He nodded and she sniffled with a smile. Pulling her hands from his, she stepped those last few inches to him and buried her fingers in his mass of black hair. His large hands came to rest on her calves. His Cabernet eyes stared back at her, a burning question in their depths. "Take me to bed, Gajeel." Without haste, his warm, calloused hands slid lightly up her thighs to gently cup her ass. He lifted her as he stood. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her through the house.

    As he sat on the bed, Levy moved her legs to straddle his hips, her butt cupped in his warm hands resting on his thighs. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to." Levy swallowed nervously, but nodded. "Baby, look at me." Levy tentatively held his gaze. "If I go to far, or to fast, just tell me. I'll stop. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. More of something, less of something, not to do something again. Don't worry about me unless you want to. You're in control, baby. I'm here for you. I won't touch you unless you ask me to. Ok?" Levy nodded.

* * *

    Gajeel could see the pulse beating in her throat. Her heart was pounding hard and erratic. She was terrified. Gajeel didn't want to hurt or frighten her. He would let her lead. This wasn't about him. No matter how much he wanted to throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out, no mater how worked up he got, this was about her, not him. Her breasts rose as she took a deep breath.

    "Keep your eyes open, ok baby? Stay here with me. I won't hurt you. I promise." Levy nodded as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Following her lead, he kissed her tenderly, waiting for her to make the next move. Her fingers tunneled deeper into his thick black hair as she rose up on her knees and deepened the kiss. Her tongue darted out to lick at the seam of his lips. He parted them for her. Her tongue gently explored his mouth, touching the balls running the length of his tongue. Teasing the ridges on the roof of his mouth, nibbling at his lips.

    Her small hands fisted in his hair, gently pulling at his scalp. His breath hitched at the pleasure the pain caused. Her hands instantly left his hair and she leaned back. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He fought his smile as he looked her dead in the eye. "You didn't hurt me baby. If you do something that hurts me, or something I don't like, I'll let you know. Ok? I'll follow the same rules. Deal?" Her eyes bright, Levy nodded and her tiny hands burrowed back into his hair.

    Looking him dead in the eye, she gently tugged at his hair. He inhaled deeply as his eyes partly closed with pleasure. She pulled harder, and his eyes rolled back in his head as the breath rushed from his lungs and his hands squeezed her smooth ass cheeks. Levy moved her hands around in his hair and gave a quick, sharp tug. A soft moan slipped from his throat as his cock twitched between them. "Oh god Levy." He could see the lust growing in the depths of her eyes. Her confidence was climbing as well.

    Her small hands gripped his hair tightly as she pulled his head back, exposing his throat. His eyes fell closed as the pressure at the back of his head lulled him into a state of pure bliss. He moaned loudly when her small teeth gently nibbled at his neck. Pleasure wracked his body at the feel of her hands in his hair and her mouth on his body. He hadn't realized he'd started grinding her hot center against his aching cock until she spoke. "Gajeel. Stop." Instantly he froze.

    Her hands left his hair and he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "You got me worked up. I'm sorry baby. Here, I'll do this...." He placed his hands on the bed behind him, leaning back slightly. "...so I can't do that again. Ok?" Levy nodded. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rose up on her knees. He smiled gently at her as she closed in on him.

    Her eyes held uncertainty, but also determination. They flicked to his throat, and he leaned his head to the side, exposing his throat to her. He wasn't expecting her to be so vigorous in her efforts. She bit him harder and harder each time until his breath hissed past his teeth. "Too much baby." He was surprised when she didn't apologize about biting him too hard. In stead, she licked and kissed the sting away. He hmm'ed his pleasure at her ministrations.

    Gajeel's brows furrowed when she pulled away and her hands fell from his shoulders. After a long moment, he lifted his head to look at her. She was blushing and refused to look him in the eye. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "What is it? What has you all red and bashful?" Levy pointed to his chest. Gajeel looked at his chest confusedly. "What about it?" He knew what she was trying to ask for, but he wanted to hear the words.

    "C-c-c-can you.....t-t-take your s-s-shirt off?" She wasn't looking at him again. He smiled as he gazed at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?" Her eyes flashed to his, frustration shining from their depths. "Please, Gajeel. T-t-take your s-shirt off." Smiling, he gave her a light kiss and pulled his shirt from his torso. "As you wish, my love."

* * *

     _Am I actually doing this?_ Levy took a deep, steadying breath.  _Yes. Yes I am!_ "Lean back again." She waited for him to comply. Scooting closer, Levy placed her hands on his wide shoulders. Another deep breath, and she leaned forward. Feathering her lips over his jaw, she moved to the column of his throat. She laved her tongue over the pulsing artery that beat frantically beneath the surface of his salty flesh. She felt the shudder run through his body as she bit the crook of his neck.

     _It's now or never._ Levy kissed her way down to his collar bone, exploring the tender flesh with her teeth and tongue. She heard the deep moan rumble in his chest. Sliding her hands down his chest, she brushed them over his taunt nipples. His sharp inhale startled her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She couldn't see his face, his head was thrown back, his breathing heavy. "Gajeel?"  _What have I done?! I've ruined everything!_

    "No, baby. You didn't hurt me. That felt good. So very good." Levy noticed his hands fisted in the covers, felt his cock twitch against her thigh. Tilting her head to one side, Levy gently tugged on one nipple ring. His heavy shaft pressed against her leg and a whimper escaped from between his lips. "Levy." Her name on his lips gave her courage. Leaning down, she touched the tip of her warm tongue to the hard nub of his nipple.

* * *

    A low groan tore itself from deep within his chest and his body shook with restrained pleasure. "Levy, baby. Oh god." He closed his eyes as her tight little mouth closed around his nipple and gently sucked. Pleasure shot like a bolt straight to his aching dick. He fought the urge to grind himself against her.  _This isn't about you, this is about her. This is about her._  He kept reminding himself of that over and over, if only to keep from pinning her beneath him, ripping all their clothes off, and fucking her senseless.

    As her nails gently gouged his flesh, he groaned. "Levy." Levy raked her nails over his chest again, harder this time. His body shuddered. His breathing heavy, he couldn't not beg her. "Levy. More, please more." Levy switched nipples, biting and sucking the sensitive bud. Her nails played along his hip bones, her hair tickled the sensitive nerves in his chest. His hips jerked involuntarily as his lungs burned with effort.

    Gajeel looked at her, lids low, when she stopped touching and licking his body. "Levy?" Her skin was flushed, her breathing heavy, her eyes unfocused. She pulled his shoulders until he sat up. Taking his wrists, she placed them on the knot in her bathrobe. Without losing eye contact, Gajeel released the silk tie and slipped his hands inside, resting them on her hips. His fingers explored the lace covered silk of her top.

    "You're so beautiful Levy. Can I touch you? Please?" He nearly begged her. His fingers burned with the need to skim over her silken skin, itched to release the clasps on her corset. He needed to touch her, taste her, breathe her in. Her nod was hesitant, and he had to remind himself to go slowly, be gentle. "If you don't like something, tell me. I'm not going to be mad. I love you, Levy."

    He kissed her smile away, deepening the kiss until she was panting with need. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He licked and kissed her neck until she let out a soft moan. "God Levy. How did I get so lucky?" He didn't give her time to reply. He scraped his teeth gently across the big pulse in her neck. He kissed the spot as she gasped. "You taste so good. Mmm. Peaches." He gave a long lick up the side of her neck to nibble on her ear.

    Running his tongue around the rim of her ear, he blew gently on her neck. "Do you know how much I want you? How hard you make me?" He moaned low into her ear as he pressed her tightly to his chest. Her breathy moan nearly did him in. "You're so sexy. I can't stand it. I don't know if I'm going to be able to let you explore all of me before I go." He felt her stiffen in his arms. Her hands pressed to his chest and he let her go. "Levy?" Her eyes held fear. It took a moment to realize why.

    "Oh. Baby, no. I didn't mean it like that. Levy, please look at me." He waited until she held his gaze. "I meant I might just cum in my pants before this is all over. You're so beautiful. I'm always a least a little bit hard when you're around. I would  _never_  make you do something you didn't want to, or weren't ready for. I promise." Levy searched his face. At her small nod, Gajeel kissed her softly on the lips. Gajeel squeezed her hips before he laid back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "I'm all yours baby."

* * *

    Levy was scared. He had made her feel so good, but his words had frightened her. She was afraid he was going to lose control and force himself on her. "We don't have to keep going baby. If you want to stop, we can." Levy shook her head. Taking a deep breath, Levy spoke words she wasn't sure she wanted to. "Take your pants off." She crawled off him to make it easier for him to remove his clothes. "Are you sure?" She nodded nervously.

    She watched as his large fingers slipped the button from its hole and pulled his zipper slowly over the heavy ridge below. "Levy, I'm not wearing underwear. Do you still want me to take my pants off?" The look on his face was hopeful. Levy swallowed around the thick lump in her throat and nodded. Gajeel lifted his hips and slipped his pants off. His swollen cock sprung free.

    "Can I...." She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to touch him. She wanted to take him in her hand and feel every part of him. "Can I.....touch you?" Her eyes jumped from his throbbing cock to his dark eyes. She was afraid. Afraid he'd say no. Afraid he'd say yes. Her breath caught in her throat when he nodded.  _This is it. No backing out now._  

    Levy reached out a shaking hand. His cock was huge, not that she had anything to compare it to. As her fingers gently touched the length of his heated shaft, his heavy flesh jerked. Levy pulled her hand away quickly. When he didn't move, she reached out and touched him again. It took Levy several moments to understand what she was looking at. There was a barbel in the head of his penis from top to bottom, one from side to side, and a row of small barbell's running up the top of his heavy cock. There had to be at least 13 of the little ones on the top. Looking at the under side, Levy saw the same 'ladder' formation there as well, only this one went down his sack about 13 deep. Levy gasped.

* * *

     Gajeel looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have said something." When she continued to stare at his dick with wide eyes, he gently reached out to touch her ankle. She jumped at the contact, but he didn't see fear in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She nodded mutely, her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes darted between his heavily pierced shaft and his eyes. After what seemed like forever, she crawled closer to his pulsing member. "Levy?" Her face was very close to his core and he was almost certain he wasn't about to get a blow job.

    Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched her face, trying to figure out what was running through her mind. He could see the wheels turning. "Ask me." Her eyes widened as they flew to his face. "You obviously have questions. Ask them." Her face relaxed in relief. "And before you ask, no, they didn't hurt." Her mouth closed with a small snap. She turned her attention to his penis. "Why?"

    Her question threw him off for a moment. "Why?" She nodded. "Remember how my hands got burned?" Again, she nodded. "There was alcohol on my pants too." Levy gasped. Her face inched closer, inspecting the unpierced flesh at his groin. After a moment, he felt light pressure against the side of his shaft as he watched her trace the damaged flesh with her index finger. "I can't feel much, just pressure." He shivered at the thought of her touching him.

    "I didn't do it for me. Ok, maybe it was for me a little. Mostly it's for the woman's pleasure." Levy's face pinched at the mention of other women. "Baby, I'm not a celibate monk. I haven't taken any vows of chastity. But when I'm in a relationship, there are only two people involved." Gajeel sighed. He really didn't want to have this cock wilting talk right now, but he knew Levy well enough to know she wouldn't continue until her curiosity was satisfied. "I didn't think it was fair that both parties had to suffer. It started out with just the Prince Albert. The vertical one in the head. It kind of grew from there. I would get a few a year. It may not hurt initially, but the swelling on the damaged skin is....uncomfortable. The skin isn't really elastic anymore."

    Gajeel watched Levy closely. She turned to look at him, another question in her eyes. "How many are there?" Gajeel smiled at her. "At least 40." Her eyes widened in shock. "40?!" Gajeel laughed. "Levy, think about all my other piercings. I have 4 Dermal's in each arm, 16 in each ear, 4 Dermal's over each eye, a Libre, a chin Dermal, 5 in my tongue, 3 through my nose, 2 in each nipple and at least 40 in my penis. I'm pretty sure I'm close to 100 piercings love." Levy's eyes were huge and round. Her lips were moving and he could hear her mumbling. "61."

    Gajeel's head tilted to the side and his brows came together. "61?" Levy looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. "61 piercings in your face and arms alone. How much money have you spent on piercings?" Gajeel laughed. "You know...I'm not really sure. I never thought to keep track. If I had to guess, maybe 100,000 Jewel in my face alone." Levy stared at him. "What?" She just blinked at him. "What?!" Levy closed her mouth, took a deep breath, and sighed heavily. "100,000 Jewel. That's enough for a car, or at least 1 and a half of the payments you make on this house. That would pay everything, stock and all, at the shop. Do you realize how much money that is?"

    Gajeel swallowed hard. "Levy. I'm confused. It's not like I went out one day and blew 100,000 Jewel in a single go. We've always had everything paid. You've seen the books at the shop. We're in the black. There's food in the house, Wendy has everything she could want. Clothes, school supplies, makeup, a cat, and when she learns to drive, I've money put aside for a nice car for her. Yeah, there've been a few times when things were really tight. But I didn't spend money on anything frivolous, like piercings, or things we didn't need. I don't understand." Gajeel had sat up as he spoke.

* * *

    Levy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how much it costs to get piercings." She hung her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry." Gajeel's warm hands framed her face. "It's ok baby." He kissed her softly on the forehead and laid down on the bed, head on a pillow, arms open. Levy shed her bathrobe and cuddled up to him. "I guess I kind of freaked out. I'm sorry."  _I've ruined everything!_ After a long silence, Levy plucked up the courage to speak. "Gajeel?" _  
_

"Hmm?" _Was he alseep?_   "I'm sorry that I ruined everything tonight." He took a deep breath and rolled to face her. His hand on her hip was heavy and warm. "You didn't ruin anything." He must have sensed the doubt she felt. "I promise, you didn't ruin anything." His hand traveled up and down her side for a few seconds. "I still want you, so bad. If you stay in these clothes, you're going to have to watch me take care myself. Unless you want to do it for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Levy giggled until she realized he had been serious. "Oh."  _How could I possibly take care of-_ "OH!" Gajeel let out a deep, rolling laugh at her realization. She smacked him lightly and waited for him to stop laughing. "I think I'd....like to....watch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend helped me with this chapter. It was a little hard for me to write on my own.


	20. The First Steps (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

  "Really?" She nodded at him.  _She really wants to watch me please myself. Hmm....Maybe I could get her involved a little?_  "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Ok." Gajeel started to lean across Levy, reaching for the bed-side table, before he remembered he was naked. "In the drawer of the night stand, there's a bottle of lube. Can you grab it for me, along with one of the little wash cloths?" She gave him a quizzical look, but rolled to grab the requested items. Gajeel enjoyed the view of her perfect ass, dressed up in that thong and garter belt.

    As she rolled back to face him, he wrapped his hand around his half flaccid cock. "Can you put some of the lube on the head for me?" Her eyes wide, Levy nodded and dribbled a little of the oil on the head of his heavy dick. "That's good." His eyes never left her face. "Hold on to the towel?" She nodded mutely. "We won't need it until the end." He gripped his shaft tightly, the muscles in his forearm bulging. He slowly started pumping his fist up and down, his eyes never leaving her face.

    Her eyes were wide, curious. Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip. His cock grew harder. Her breathing hitched as the rings in his sack jangled together. He slowly slid his hand up his body. Levy's eyes followed the movement. Her eyes were a haze of pleasure. He grabbed his left nipple and tweaked it, hard. A deep moan pressed past his lips. Levy bit her bottom lip at the sound. Gajeel continued to pinch and tweak his nipple while Levy watched him please himself. His eyes wandered her body as he imagined the many ways he would take her.

    Levy's hand reached out, but paused mere inches from his skin. "Please touch me Levy." His voice was raw as he begged for her touch. Her fingers pushed his out of the way, pinching and twisting his nipple. Gajeel moaned deeply as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Levy." Her name was a whisper. He pumped faster as pleasure shot straight to his aching cock. His heavy breathing stopped when Levy took his nipple between her teeth.

    Her nails raked across his chest and he shuddered. Her name was a harsh moan, torn from his throat. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but Levy was straddling his stomach, his arm bumping into her clit over and over again. Every time they made contact, she would jerk and moan. Levy kissed her way up to his neck, her hands deep in his hair. She pulled his hair as she bit his neck, hard. His moan was long and low.

    "Levy. Take your top off." He wanted to see her. He knew how infrequently she touched herself. She was always red faced and ashamed afterward. He wanted her to touch herself for him. "Please?" Levy leaned back, hesitant. Her hands on his chest trembled as he begged her with his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, her hands made their way to her corset. 

* * *

    Her hands shook as she undid the bottom clasp.  _Am I really doing this? I don't have to. Do I want to?_  Another clasp slipped free.  _I love him. He won't hurt me._  Another clasp.  _He only wants to look. He won't touch me unless I ask._  The fourth clasp slipped free.  _What if he thinks I'm ugly?_  Clasp five.  _What if my breasts are too small?_ The second to last clasp broke free.  _Yes. I want to do this._  Levy let the last clasp free and tossed her corset to the floor. _  
_

A heavy groan shuddered through Gajeel's body. His pace increased and she whimpered as he tapped against her clit. "Perfect. You're perfect Levy." His hand came off the bed a few inches before it stopped. "Can I....can I touch you?" _Do I let him touch me? **I** don't even touch me. Can I let him? Do I want him to? _ "Yes." His hand came to rest at her hip. His calloused fingers were warm against her skin. "Your skin is so soft. Like silk." Levy started to relax.

    Gajeel's hand slowly rose up her side, stopping before touching her breast. Over her stomach, up her back, down her arms. His hand went everywhere but her breasts, it was driving her insane. Her breathing harsh, Levy clasped his hand in hers. Locking eyes with him, she placed his large hand over her small breast with a sigh. His rough palm ignited the sensitive nerves in her nipple, sending pleasure streaking to her core.

    Levy whimpered. She couldn't help it. His hand felt so good. Her hand dropped to his chest as he slowly started caressing his thumb over her skin. Nerves alight, Levy quivered. He feathered his fingers over her breast. Her breath caught when the pad of his thumb caressed her nipple. His digit pressed and rolled her nipple, and she cried out. So much sensation all at once.  _It's never like that when I do it._  Levy bit her bottom lip, trying not to beg him for more.

* * *

    Gajeel had stopped actually touching himself when Levy had shed her corset. He had simply let go and had begun tapping her clit with his wrist at the same rhythm he had been stroking himself. She was so beautiful. Her perfect skin, pale and glowing in the soft twilight. Her hair wild from throwing her head from side to side. Her pert breasts bouncing as she ground against his wrist. "Can I taste you?" Levy looked down at him, confused. "Can I take your nipple in my mouth. I want to taste your perfect nipple." Levy paused, she almost looked afraid. After a long moment, she nodded.

    Pulling his hand from between their bodies, Gajeel sat up, leaning against the headboard. Levy continued to straddle his body, their centers so close. Gajeel pulled her to her knees as he bent down to taste her. The moment his tongue touched her skin, he moaned. Deep and long. Levy trembled in his arms. He gently flicked the end of his tongue across her nipple, catching one of his barbells on it. Levy's head fell back with a keening moan as she clutched his upper arms.

    Gajeel gently pulled each of the barbells over her nipple. Levy started grinding herself against him. Gajeel kissed and licked his way to her other nipple. He lavished attention on this one as well. He gently took her nipple between his teeth and bit. "GAJEEL!" Her legs wrapped around him as she pulled him closer by his hair. He moaned against her tender nipple and she pulled him closer still. Slowly, he laid her back on the bed, following her down. Levy didn't seem to notice, or care.

    Grabbing fist fulls of his hair, she brought their mouths together. He moaned heavily into her mouth as their tongues dueled for supremacy. Levy locked her ankles together behind his back, whimpering as she frantically rubbed their centers together. Gajeel could tell Levy was close to orgasm. He wasn't sure if she had ever had an orgasm before, he doubted it. He wanted to help her over the edge she seemed to be stuck at, but he wasn't sure she would be alright with it. "Levy, let me help you. Let me touch you."

* * *

    Levy wasn't sure what he had said, something about touching her. She couldn't think. Her brain was a riot of sensations. The slide of the sheets beneath her, the warmth of his hands, the smell of his breath, the taste of his tongue. Levy could do nothing more than beg him. For what, she wasn't sure. As his hand slid closer to her lower abdomen, Levy's brain cleared enough to become panicked. She stiffened.

* * *

    As Levy stiffened, Gajeel began drawing patterns on her belly. He dipped his head to nibble at the crook of her neck. "I love you Levy. I would never hurt you." He felt her begin to relax. "You're so beautiful. My Aphrodite." He continued to draw patterns on her belly while he kissed his way down to her breasts. Kissing and licking her warm soft flesh, he gently bit her nipple. Her gasp and subsequent moan were music to his ears.

    When Levy began grinding against him again, his nimble fingers danced their way to the edge of her panties. As his fingers explored deeper, he let out a soft chuckle. "Panties over garter." Levy's brow furrowed, but quickly smoothed as he continued to delve tauntingly into her panties. Each time she stiffened, he took his time and let her relax again.

    Lifting his head, Gajeel looked into her glassy, unfocused eyes. "Levy..." Her face turned in his direction, but she was still so far away. "Levy, baby, look at me." Her eyes cleared marginally and she locked eyes with him. "Hi." Her voice was breathy, "Hi." His hand was poised to touch her sensitive nub. "Levy, can I touch you?" Confusion pinched her features. "Can I touch your lady bits?" Her face cleared and her eyes flashed with fear. "You can say no. It's ok. Tonight is about you." Gajeel waited for her to respond, still gently rubbing patterns on her lower abdomen. "If you don't like it, or you change your mind, that's ok."

    Gajeel dipped his head to hers. Pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Levy. Always." And he meant it. Even if they could never overcome her issues, he would always love her. As he continued to watch her, her face changed. Her brow smoothed, her eyes softened and her body relaxed beneath him. "Yes." For a moment, Gajeel was confused. When everything clicked into place, he put on a serious face. "If you want me to stop, tell me. I will." Levy nodded.


	21. The First Steps (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy lets Gajeel actually touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

 

* * *

    Levy's breathing was ragged, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Her mouth was dry with fear.  _I should stop him. Do I really want this? He won't hurt me. He said he'd stop if I asked. He loves me._  Levy couldn't decide if she had really made the right choice. She didn't want to change her mind and risk upsetting him.

    His fingers danced across her lower stomach, tickling and igniting sensitized nerves. Levy shivered. His mouth at her throat drove her crazy. The soft kisses in direct contrast to the hard scrape of his teeth. "Gajeel, please." She wasn't sure if she was begging him to stop or give her more, but she needed something from him. 

* * *

    Gajeel loved the sound of her soft moans. They told him he was doing everything right. Her hands deep in his hair tugged sharply every time her pleasure spiked. "Levy. Unlock your legs." Levy moaned in the affirmative, but didn't unlock her legs. Running his hand up her thigh, he told her to unlock her legs again. "I can't touch you if you don't let go of me baby."

* * *

    Levy clung to him like her life depended on it. The things he was doing to her body made her crazy. She felt like she was going to get washed away. If she didn't hold on to him, she might just disappear. Her head thrashed from side to side as he continued to rub her thigh and bottom. "Please, Gajeel. Please." Her voice sounded whiny, even to her own ears.

    The sharp contrast of his nails against her hot skin brought her back down. Opening her eyes, Levy found herself staring straight into Cabernet orbs. "Unlock your legs, Levy." Her brow furrowed and fear flashed through her mind. "But....I'll be swept away...."

* * *

    The concern on her face and in her voice made him chuckle. "I won't let you go. But if you don't unlock your legs, I can't help you learn how to fly." Confusion furrowed her brows even more. He chuckled. "Bookworm with all the words." He shook his head. "I can't help you orgasm if I can't reach your clit." Her eyes rounded with shock and understanding. Her legs slowly released his waist.

* * *

    Levy placed her feet flat on the bed as she continued to stare at his eyes. "Don't close your eyes. Don't go anywhere. Stay here with me. Ok?" Levy nodded nervously. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded again. "I love you, Levy."

    Before she could respond, his lips claimed hers. At the same instant, the scratch of lace against her sensitive clit intensified. Levy moaned into his mouth as her whole body shivered and her eyes rolled back in sheer bliss. Her head fell to the side as Gajeel kissed along her jaw and down her neck, gently biting along the way.

* * *

    Gajeel knew that he couldn't keep just rubbing her clit. It would become too intense and she'd push him away. Carefully, he pushed her scrap of underwear aside. "Levy. Look at me." He waited until her eyes locked with his. "This is me. Only me." His thumb pressed firmly against her bare clit. Levy's brow pinched together as her mouth fell open. "Only me baby." Gajeel released the pressure as he gently kissed her.

    "Do you want me to help you finish?" Levy nodded sedately. "Understand, if I just play with your clit, the sensation's will become too intense and you'll want me to stop. I have to play with all of you, even a little inside, if you want to cum." Levy's eyes were wide with shock and fear. "I won't do anything unless you give me permission. I won't surprise you. I promise."

* * *

    Terrified by his revelation, Levy nodded. "I'm afraid." He peppered kisses over her face and neck. "I know. We can stop. It's ok."  _Can I let him touch me in places I don't even like to clean?_ "Levy." Her eyes met his. "Do you trust me?"  _With my life._ "Yes." His smile was slow and gentle. "Then trust me to take care of you." Levy nodded slowly. "I trust you."

* * *

    Gajeel kissed her deeply. This wasn't a race to the finish. Even if she stopped him before she came, they had still made huge amounts of progress. He wanted to worship her body, show her that the point of making love wasn't to reach orgasm.

    He kissed his way to her breasts. Laving the barbells in his tongue over her taught peaks as he slowly circled her clit with his thumb. As he bit on a nipple, he gently pinched her clit.  _She isn't wet enough. Take it slow. She's tiny and you have monster hands. Be patient._ Gajeel had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't ready for him yet.

    Her moans were driving him insane. The throaty sounds wrapping around him, caressing every inch of his skin, hardening him to the point of painful. "Levy. Can I taste you? I want to put my mouth on your clit." Her breathing changed as she stiffened for a moment. Gajeel continued to slowly circle her clit with his thumb as she decided.

    He knew when she had decided, he could feel the muscles inside her contracting and releasing. He could smell the flood of juices as the idea excited her. Levy nodded, tugging on his hair in excitement.

    He waited until she relaxed before he kissed his way to her lower abdomen. "You're so beautiful Levy." His tongue swirled around her belly button. "I wish I never had to take my eyes off you." He circled his thumb around her clit as his tongue circled her bellybutton. Levy's entire body jerked in reaction.

    Gajeel continued to kiss, nibble and lick his way towards her clit. Each time she tensed, he would stop advancing and simply lavish attention wherever he was. He wouldn't continue until she was completely at ease. He painstakingly made his way to where his thumb met her sex.

    He looked up to find her eyes on him. "You're so beautiful, Levy." With his eyes glued to hers, he leaned down and kissed her clit, blowing gently afterward. Levy moaned long and low, pulling sharply on his hair. "Mmm. Honeyed peaches." He gave another long lick, each ball in his tongue causing her to jerk.

* * *

    "GAJEEL!" Levy wasn't sure if she was screaming for him to stop, or demanding more. He had placed his lips around her clit and began sucking. His low moan vibrated through her whole body. Levy needed to get closer to his torturous pleasure.

* * *

    Gajeel gently held her hips in place as she bucked and jerked in reaction. Her legs hooked behind his arms, pulling him closer. Lifting his head, Gajeel looked up her delectable body. "Can I put my tongue inside you?" Her erratic breathing was what gave him hope.  _She might be too worked up to think straight. If she thinks too much, she might get squeamish or frightened._

    She was trying to force his face back to her clit. Her legs pulled at him and her little hands tugged at his hair. "Levy." She continued to pull at him. "Levy, look at me." Her head thrashed from side to side as she begged him. Gajeel turned his head and gently bit the inside of her thigh.

* * *

    Levy's eyes flew wide with shock as his teeth scraped her flesh. Looking down, Levy saw him. His lids were heavy with lust. "I want to put my tongue inside you. Can I?" Her brow crinkled in confusion as her foggy brain tried to work out the answer to the question. "I want to stick my tongue, and maybe my fingers, inside your vagina. Can I do that?"

* * *

    He watched her eyes round with shock, but glaze over with lust. She nodded mutely as she tugged on his hair again. "Say it. Say I can. Tell me what you want." He gave her clit a slow lick. Her deep throaty moan sent shivers down his spine. "Please..." Another lick and she cried out. "Please what?"

    "Please more...." He slowly circled her clit with his tongue. "More what, Levy?" Levy screamed at his ministrations. "EVERYTHING!!!" Gajeel chuckled. "As you wish, my love." He slowly began tasting her folds, laving her dripping juices from her swollen entrance. "God Levy, you taste so good."  _I want her to taste her own juices, but she isn't ready for that. Be patient._

    Slowly, his tongue worked its way inside her body. Her muscles clenched around his tongue as her body stiffened. Gajeel pulled his tongue out and kissed her sensitive clit. "Do you want me to stop?" Her eyes locked with his as she shook her head. He kissed her clit again, giving it a flick with the end of his tongue.

* * *

    Levy fisted the blankets in her hands, if only to keep grounded. Her whole body shook as his lips and tongue laved at her. "Gajeel, please..." She begged him again and again. She wanted more. She wanted him to stop. She needed everything and nothing. After a moment, his hot tongue invaded her body. Levy's mind froze. 

   The heat of his tongue seared her while the wetness of it quenched the flames. Her hands fisted in his hair, attempting to force him closer as she ground her aching sex into his face. "Gajeel...please..."  The vibrations of his moan ricocheted through her body, igniting every nerve she had.

  "Please....please Gajeel..." she begged him, she wasn't sure what for, but she begged none the less. She felt his fingers caressing her folds, gently pressing into her. Her mind was too lost to fear, too lost to think. She was drowning in sensation, her body shaking from the intensity.

  As his finger filled her, panic began to set in. Her breathy moans turned into soft "no's", her pulling hands began to push. The deep timbre of his voice broke through her panic. "Levy, baby, open your eyes. Looks at me." She shook her head from side to side. His finger was still partially in her. She was afraid this was a dream, afraid it was a nightmare. Again his deep voice called out to her. "Levy. Look at me. Open your eyes baby. Come back to me."

* * *

 

  As her eyes fluttered open, he gently smiled. "This is me..." he wiggled the tip of his finger inside her. "...only me." The 'o' face she made made him smile and his dock twitch. "Do you want me to keep going?" She took so long to answer, he was almost certain she was going to say no.

  To his surprise, and immense pleasure, she said yes. With hooded eyes, he gently pulled his finger almost all the way out before pushing back in to the first knuckle with a slight twist. "Keep looking at me baby. Know this is me. I will never hurt you. Ever." 

  He pressed further in, wiggling the tip as he went. Her sharp intake of breath gave him pause. He knew he wasn't to her hymen yet, he assumed his finger was stretching her as he worked his way in. He waited until her body relaxed and she continued to moan at his dancing digit inside her.

  Millimeter by millimeter he buried his finger in her, pausing when she tensed, until he reached her maidenhead. His finger stilled. "Levy, I need you to look at me." Her eyes remained closed as she tried to press into his hand. "Levy. Look at me." After a few moments of her not acknowledging him, he leaned his body across hers and licked and kissed her neck before he bit her. Her breath hissed between her teeth. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes. "Levy, I'm at your hymen. If I go further, I'm going to tear it. It will hurt, but only for a minute or two. Do you want me to go further?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been FOREVER since I posted. Lots has been happening here. Mostly medical. (a little financial) But, here is part 3 of the 'episode'. Enjoy guys!


	22. The first steps (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for three months. I've finally finished it. Sorry it took so long. Craziness has been going on over here. Real life took over and I've finally been able to finish this chapter. Please do enjoy!

_Do I want him to continue? How badly is it going to hurt? For how long?_ Her brain whirled as she tried to make a decision. She knew her eyes held fear, but she nodded. Yes, she wanted him to continue. She felt pressure as his finger pushed slowly into her. His lips, tongue, and teeth tormented her neck. He bit hard as his finger tore the barrier deep within her. Levy cried out in anguish, clutching desperately to him. His lips began feathering over her neck, across her jaw, over her face as the pain began to subside. With his clean hand, he gently wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." The gentle rasp of his voice helped to calm her. "I promise, you never have to feel that again." He continued to pepper kisses across her face as his finger remained still inside her. As her body slowly relaxed, she gazed into his deep Cabernet eyes. "Are you ok?" She nodded mutely at his question.

* * *

    He gently kissed her lips before he wiggled his finger inside her, searching for her G-spot. He knew the moment he had found it when her eyes rolled back in her head and a heavy moan forced itself past her lips. He smiled. Kissing his way to her nipple, he continued to gently caress her most sensitive spot. As his lips wrapped around her pert bud, he pressed firmly deep inside her. Her fingers tunneled into his hair as her muscles gripped his finger tightly. Kissing his way down her body, Gajeel wrapped his lips around her hard clit. Her breath huffed from her lungs in one sharp exhale.

* * *

    His deep moan vibrated through her entire body. She couldn't lift her hips to bring her aching center closer to him, press harder into his mouth and hand. She tried desperately. Whimpering, her hands fisted in his hair, tugging him closer as whimpering moans poured from her throat. As his finger slid from her body, she tried to follow it, if only to keep it inside her. Another deep moan reverberated through her body as his finger filled her deeply. "Uuh!" She didn't recognize any of the sounds he was pushing from her lungs. She din't quite care. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as she tugged him closer with hands and legs.

    The pressure at her waist disappeared as he reached for her nipple. He tweaked it. Hard. Levy's mind burst open as her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed. His ministrations stopped and she started to float back to earth. His heavy weight pressed her into the bed as he blanketed her limp body.

* * *

    Her eyes opened after several minutes. He caressed her hair. "Welcome back." She smiled up at him. "Hi." Her eyes hooded, were still glazed and far away. He kissed her face, gentle as butterfly wings. When her eyes cleared, he smiled down at her, his hair tickling her shoulders and face. "Wanna go again?" Levy nodded, her eyes still hooded and sexy. "Want an even better one?" Her brow furrowed. He smiled at her. "That was just a single finger." Her eyes widened. He wasn't sure if it was in fear, surprise, or excitement, but she nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. "So greedy." He chuckled at the look on her face.

* * *

    He kissed his way down her body, stopping to lave attention at her nipples. His fingers began a slow dance with her clit and lips, teasing her opening. She carded her hands through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp lightly. His finger teased deeper into her core, only to dance away to her clit. It was infuriating!  _Just go in already!!_  His taunting dance had made her desperate. "Please...!" Her hips pushed towards his hand, needing relief.

    "Please what, Levy?" The look in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she wanted. _"More!"_ He chuckled. "More what, Levy?" His fingers danced over her clit, between her lips, into the entrance. "More this?" He continued his taunting dance. It was driving her crazy! "No....more...!" Her mind had began to turn to mush. She was pretty sure it was leaking out her ear at this point. "No?" His fingers stilled angainst her hot mons. Levy wanted to cry!  _Why is he stopping?!_ Her eyes begged him, pleaded with him for more than he had been giving her. "Please, Gajeel...!" His fingers twitched against her clit and her body jerked at the intensity. "Please what, Levy?" She was so frustrated with him. She reached between them and grasped his wrist. His arm tensed as she tried to move his hand where she wanted it. "Use your words Levy. Tell me what you want." Levy whined desperately as she pushed and tugged on his hand. "Inside. Please go inside."

    His hand instantly moved. His lips wrapped around her nipple and he gently bit and rolled it between his teeth as he pushed deep into her. Levy wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging deeply into his skin. There was so much more pressure, so much more pleasure. She felt his body shudder as she moaned long and low.

* * *

    Gajeel had taken a chance and entered her with two fingers. His risk paid off. Her nails dug deeply into his skin, her throaty moan filled the room, her inner muscles grasped his fingers greedily. His cock twitched. It was so hard, it was painful. He moaned against her nipple as he slowly, but forcefully, thrust his fingers into her again. Her nails raked across his back, ripping another moan from his throat. He swirled his fingers inside her, brushing against her G-spot. Her leg wrapped around his hip,  the other around his thigh, pulling him closer. He spread his fingers apart, stretching her further. Her breathy moans and pants made him crazy. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and she whined.

    He added a third finger, pressing slowly inside her. When her body tensed, he stopped where he was and caressed and swirled his fingers until she relaxed. Pressing further, his fingers sank into her fully. His eyes rolled back in his head at the thought that she could take him so soon. He wanted her so badly.  _Don't rush! Be happy with this._ _Patience old man._ He had to remind himself that he wasn't getting any tonight.  _It's too soon._ She wouldn't be ready.  _Would she? What if she was on top? Would she want to try then?_  An idea formed in his hazy brain.

    Rolling over, he pulled his fingers out as he laid her on his chest. Reaching across her thigh/butt, he played with her from that angle. Her hair splayed across his chest, her warm breath tickling his nipple. His pace slowed, easing her back from orgasm. "Levy?" He felt her head tilt up to look at him. "I want to try something. You can say no, it's ok." Her brow furrowed, but she looked curious. "I want you to ride my fingers." The lines in her brow deepened and confusion crossed her face. "I want you to straddle me, on  your knees, and use my fingers as a proxy." Her eyes widened and embarrassment crossed her face. "Are you willing to try?" He was surprised when, after a long moment, she nodded.

    He placed his fingers, pointing up, against his lower stomach as she rose to her knees. Her small hands rested against his chest for support as she lowered herself onto his fingers. He watched her face carefully for signs of pain or resistance. He was happy when he saw her eyes roll back in her head. The position was killing his wrist, but it was well worth the looks flitting across her face as she slowly rose and fell on his fingers. After several minutes, she added a swirl to her hips. He gently began thrusting his hips up to meet her downward motion. He began thrusting harder, placing his hand on her hip to help grind her into him. She was close, he could feel her muscles beginning to quiver and her pace became more desperate. He reached up and tweaked her nipple as she came down on his hand. She moaned/screamed loudly as her head fell forward and her nails dug into his skin. His heavy dick jerked, desperately wanting attention.

    She fell foward against his chest as he rubbed her back. He waited until her breathing had evened out. 'Levy?" She Mmm'ed at him. "Baby?" She turned her head to look up at him, her eyes still glazed with pleasure. "Do you want to try having sex?" Fear flashed across her face. "It will be the same position you were just in. You'll be in control the entire time." He saw the panic abate and curiosity begin to infiltrate her eyes.

    "Will it hurt?" His brow furrowed. "It shouldn't. Unless I'm longer than your vagina, it shouldn't hurt. You'll just feel more full deeper in. My fingers can't reach as far back as my dick can." He saw her thinking it over. He hoped she would say yes.  _Please say yes. Please?_ She pursed her lips, her eyes flitting away for a moment.  _She's going to say no. Damn. So close!_ His brain broke a little shen she nodded shyly.

 


	23. First Steps (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED!!! I updated it!!!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but if you want more detail, read the end notes. I hope you enjoy. As always, let me know if you find spelling/grammatical errors.
> 
> Happy reading!!

* * *

    Her breath shaky, Levy's throat worked to swallow around the lump forming in her throat.  _It's alright. He loves you._ Levy pushed herself up, sitting on his lower abdomen. Her hands shook.  _Will his piercings hurt? Can he take them out?_ Levy's mind was a blur of fear, but also anticipation. "Gajeel?" His cerise eyes held hers. There was no malice, only love and understanding. "Yeah?" His whiskey roughened voice warmed her core, sending shivers down her spine. "Umm..." Her face flushed.  _This is so embarrassing! I shouldn't be afraid of his penis! It's not like its going to jump up and bite me!_ "What is it baby?" Clearing her throat, she twisted her fingers together. "Well...Umm...will...will your piercings...hurt?"

    His hands were instantly rubbing her arms. "Levy. Look at me." Her eyes glanced at him from beneath thick lashes. "If  _anything_ hurts, you need to tell me. Do you understand?" She nodded sheepishly. "I'm serious. If it hurts, tell me, we'll stop. Or try something different." Again Levy nodded. "Hey Gajeel?" His vermilion orbs held hers questioningly. "Umm...I'm...I'm not...I don't..." She huffed in frustration.  _Why is it so hard to say?! Just tell him!!_ "I'm...notonthepill."

* * *

    His brows crinkled for a moment before he figured out what she had said. His rolling laugh was unexpected, even to himself. "Oh!" He steadied her with his hands on her hips. "Yeah. I didn't figure you were." The smiled faded from his lips at the look on her face. "Baby, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation." He watched as her arms crossed under her perfect breasts.  _Good going....dumb-ass_ _!!_

    Gajeel bit his tongue to keep from laughing at just how cute she was when she was angry. "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Really. I promise I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how nervous you..." He stopped himself.  _NOT HELPING!!!_ He sighed. "I'm not going to dig myself out of this one, am I?" Her head shook once. He sighed again. Holding his hands around an invisible knife, he committed seppuku, and gave a dramatic fake death. He watched her giggle from one barely cracked eye.

* * *

    Levy slapped his chest. "Seriously though. I'm not on the pill, and I don't think getting pregnant right now is a good idea." His hands came to rest on her thighs and his carmine eyes gazed deeply into hers. "Why not?" The question seemed so simple, but the answer felt so complicated.  _We're not married._ She averted her eyes from his, her breathing once again shaky as tears formed in her eyes. "Because....."

    A finger under her chin gently lifted her face. Their eyes collided and the tears and words rushed from her. "We're not married. I don't even know if you want to get married. We haven't talked about this at all. Do you want kids? Aside from Wendy, that is. What if it's ectopic? You don't even-" A warm finger pressed to her lips, halting her word vomit.

* * *

He held her gaze, eyes never wavering. "Marry me." He didn't ask. There was no question. Placing a finger to his own lips, he silently asked her to wait before answering. Lifting her as he sat up, Gajeel placed her next to him on the bed before standing and walking out the bedroom door. Quickening his pace, he grabbed his backpack and dug in the front pocket. Finding the velvet box, he made his way quickly back to the bedroom, and Levy.

    He found her, knees to her chest, arms around her knees, curled up in the corner of the bed. Palming the box, he knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Levy. Come here." His hands shook as they were wrapped around the soft box, prayer style. He watched as she cautiously scooted towards the edge of the bed, knees still to chest, held by arms. In one smooth motion, he opened the box and pulled from it his mother's engagement ring.

* * *

    Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Between his fingers, he held the most beautiful engagement ring Levy had ever laid eyes on. The largest stone nestled in the center. The circle cut white diamond was surrounded by emerald. The outer most ring was done in white diamonds of varying sizes. The filigree band was studded with  more diamonds of varying sizes in a bow motif. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She felt hot tears burning down her cheeks as her hand pressed to her mouth.

    "Gajeel..." His warm hand enveloped her left wrist, pulling it towards him, and the ring. "Say yes Levy." Again, he wasn't asking. Levy nodded and spread her fingers. As he slid the warm metal on her finger, she marveled at how perfect the fit was. "How did you know my size?" Her brows crinkled at the thought. Looking from her finger to his face, he was shaking his head. "I didn't." She questioned him without words. The slight tilt of her head, the pinch of her brow.

    "I don't know how, but it's always fit every woman that's worn it without needing to be re-sized." He held both her hands now. "My mother, my grandmother, my great grandmother. Every one of them. It fit perfectly. My great grandmother was a 6, my grandmother was an 8, and my mother was a 7." He shrugged at her with a small shake of his head. "I don't know, Levy. But, it's always fit Redfox women."

* * *

    Crawling on the bed again, Gajeel pulled Levy to his side. _LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!!_ His brain was a riot. She had said yes. The magic of the family ring had held. It was a perfect fit.  _It's meant to be._ He truly believed in the family magic. Had Wendy found someone before he had, he had fully intended to give the ring to her. When he found Levy, he knew he was going to ask her. He had spoken to Wendy about giving the ring to Levy. Wendy had asked him what had taken so long!  _Little brat!_

    Gajeel was pulled from his thoughts as Levy,  _My fiancée!_ , once more straddled his hips, her hands running up and down his chest. Placing his hands over hers to stop her movement, he waited for her to look at him. "We don't have to. I don't expect sex because I asked you to marry me." Her smile melted his heart, and his resolve. "I know. I want to try. For me."

    He smiled softly at her. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her tenderly. "What about babies? I don't have any condoms, and as you said before, you're not on the pill." He watched her shrug a delicate shoulder. "We'll figure it out." Smiling brightly, he smashed his mouth against hers. He felt her small hands tunnel into his thick hair. Pulling his knees up behind her, Gajeel pushed her back against his thighs as he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling the tender flesh as he went.

* * *

    Levy's head fell back as he kissed, licked and laved his way to her nipple. Her fingers burrowed deeper into his hair, pulling him closer. As his chapped lips enveloped the pert bud, Levy moaned deeply. The damp heat was driving her crazy. As his calloused fingers smoothed over her silky skin, her pulse raced.

    His fingers pinched her nipple as his teeth clamped around the one already in his mouth. Her thighs squeezed his hips as her hips undulated against his half flaccid cock. His moan vibrated from her sensitive nipple straight to her aching core. Her heavy lids fell closed as his fingers drew firm circles down her sides to clamp against her hips.

    Her frustrated moan filled the room. _Why is he holding me still?! I need to move! I need...._  Her thought was lost when he shimmied down the bed to lay flat, releasing her nipple. Their centers brushed ever so slightly as he adjusted, causing them both to moan deeply. Placing her hands on his chest, Levy looked into his eyes.

* * *

    She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her tawny orbs shone with mirth and her alabaster skin glimmered in the fading daylight. "Gods, you're beautiful." _SHE SAID YES!!_  Trailing his fingers over her hips, he reached for the clasps holding up her thigh-highs. Her head tilted as her brow pinched, her eyes asking the question her mouth couldn't form. "Your underwear are trapped beneath the straps on your garter belt. Your underwear needs to come off if you want to try." He gave her a minute before he spoke again. "Do you still want to try?"

    At her nod, he gently undid the four clasps. "Raise up on your knees baby." When she did, he gently grasped the lace and slowly eased the fabric down her thighs, giving her time to change her mind. When he had them as low as he could, he told her to sit back down and put her feet on his chest. _She's so adorable when she's confused!_  "I have to pull them off your legs, unless you want me to rip them off?" She giggled as he waggled his eyebrows. "Do you want me to guide you?" Her deep blush and shy admission of having researched pulled a soft rolling laugh from his duodenum. 

* * *

    _This is it._ "Gajeel?" His cerise eyes implored her to continue while he drew gentle circles on her thighs with his inured fingertips. Taking a deep breath to shore up her courage, the words tumbled from her mouth before her apprehension could take over. "Do your piercings come out?" She screwed her eyes shut for fear of his reaction.

    His fingers stilled on her pyretic skin. Her petite hands clenched into fists against his stomach and her head turned away slightly. "Baby." She refused to look at him. _He must hate me! I've ruined EVERYTHING!!_  "Levy. Look at me." When she didn't, she felt his hand leave her thigh. Moments later, his warm digits gently seized her chin, turning her face to his own.

    "Levy, look at me." Cracking an eye, Levy gazed at him from behind the shield of her lashes. "I can take them out. If you want me to take them out, I will." After several long moments, he spoke again, his voice barely a whisper while his eyes shone with nothing but love and understanding. "You're afraid they'll hurt. It's ok." Tears pooled in her eyes as her shame and fear overwhelmed her. _I've ruined everything! I'm a ruiner!_

* * *

    Sliding his hand around the back of her head, he pulled her against his chest as his other hand skimmed up her back to hold her tightly. "It's ok." He gently pet her hair as he held her firmly. Her crying mumbles caused his brow to pinch. "Hmm?" _What the fuck is she saying?! How do I fix this?!_  His brain descended into chaos as he held her and tried to calm her down.

    "I've ruined everything!!" Her quiet wail pulled him from his tumultuous thoughts. His hand stilled in her hair. "Levy..." Her only response was to burrow further into his chest, her pint-sized fists clenched against his chest as her knuckles turned white. "Levy, baby...look at me." His  husky voice brooked no argument. Levy peeked at him apprehensively from behind her dark lashes. His tender smile greeted her, stilling her breath.

    "You haven't ruined anything. I can take them out and put them back in as I please." He smiled at her soft blush as his hands continued their perusal of her hair and skin. "It's ok to be afraid of them. Penises are intimidating the first few times, especially if they look like mine. It's ok." His hands ran down her back, over her ass and to his indurated cock. Levy lifted her head as he began taking his piercings out, starting with the Prince Alberts. _Stupid man! You should have known she would be afraid. She's a virgin for fucks sake! Stupidstupidstupidstupidst-_

A soft hand brought him from his self deprecation. His eyes snapped to hers, glistening with fresh tears. His brow furrowed and his hands stilled. "Levy...?" Her voice was almost inaudible and it cracked as she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. You don't have to take them out. I can-" he mashed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her. His hand in her hair held her still as his tongue shoved at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance.

* * *

    She gasped at his aggressiveness and his tongue drove past her lips to plunder the moist cavern of her mouth. His heaving breaths gave way to a deep moan as her own tongue gently grazed his. His sinewy arm clamped around her waist while the hand still buried in her hair tilted her head to allow him better access. Swinging his feet to the floor, Gajeel stood. Levy wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders as her legs locked around his svelte hips. Her mewling cries never reached the room, because Gajeel swallowed every one as he walked Levy-didn't-know where.

    His arm dropped to under her ass just before her back slammed into the closed bedroom door. Levy broke the kiss as she moaned loudly at the sudden contact. Gajeel didn't give her time to catch her breath or corral her scattered thoughts as his lips crashed against hers again, his tongue forcing its way past her lips and teeth. His Herculean chest pinned her to the door while his hands dropped to the smooth globes of her derrière.

    His work roughened hands kneaded the silken flesh of her rotund ass. The incessant rhythm emboldened Levy to follow his lead with her hips. Her glistening nether lips scudded across his rigid cock. The rim of his cock brushed against her sensitive anus, causing her to gasp. Levy instantly froze. Gajeel laid his brow against hers as they both gasped for breath. "Are you..ok? Do we...need to stop?"

    He really didn't want to stop. Honestly, he had no clue why she had suddenly tensed beneath him. His still hands begged to squeeze her perfectly fat ass. _Don't move. Just...whatever you do old man....don't......move._  He was afraid to move. He was certain that if he pushed it, she would bolt. _Be still old man. Just....wait..._  After a few, tortuously long moments, Levy looked up at him. "Your.......my....." Her blush was adorable, but the fear in her eyes stayed his smirk.

    His lips gently brushed against her bruised ones. He poured all his love into that small touch. _I'll never hurt you, baby. Ever._  His promise echoed through his head. "I love you. If you want to stop, we can. ( _Please no!_ ) but you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it until I know what needs fixing." Again he grazed his lips across hers as his ragged breathing evened out.

* * *

     Her ochre orbs, still filled with fear, gazed at him hesitantly. "Do you....umm..." _Don't be a coward McGarden!_  "...well....do you want.....to......umm......haveanalsex?" Her fingers twisted nervously behind Gajeels' neck. His brows knit together as his shoulders tensed. "No.......wh-" his cock twitched at the thought, and he watched a fresh wave of fear Surge through her. His brows pinched closer as the thought. "Levy, baby. What's wrong? Why would you ask me if I wanted to have anal sex? I'm confused." He watched her fear recede a modicum right before she spoke.

    "Well......your.....umm..." As his flared head brushed against her ring of muscle, she let out a small, high pitched sound. "EEP!" She quickly climbed his body to escape his throbbing cock. Her escape attempt was mostly in vain because his heavy chest was still pinning her to the door, restricting most of her movement. His vision finally cleared and he pulled away from her slightly as his hands on her ass lifted her away from his eager dick. He felt her body relax as she was suddenly able to elude his seeking member.

    He kissed her temple before he spoke. "No. I don't want to have anal sex. If you want to try it, we can. But I don't particularly want to sodomize you." At her quiet giggle, the corner of his mouth gently pulled up. "What?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief, but she refused to speak. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she giggled and shook her head. He cocked an eyebrow at her, his own eyes reflecting her mirth. "Oh?!" His chest pressed more firmly against her while his hands trailed up her sides, stopping just below her ribs. Her eyes widened briefly before she giggled and shook her head again. "Gihehe"

    Her hand never left her mouth as his fingers danced over her sides. Her peals of laughter echoing around the room as she tried to fight him off with one hand, her other clamped firmly over her mouth. After several minutes of swatting, squirming, squealing and Gihi'ing, Levy cried "UNCLE!!!!" Gajeels hands instantly stilling. "You gonna tell me wha was so funny?" His eyebrow rose again. "Sodomy means anal or _oral_  copulation." Her words were muffled behind her hand. "Huh! I should start calling you Merriam!" Her hand fell away from her mouth with a gasp. "You wouldn't dare!!"

    "Wouldn't I?!" His raised eyebrow dared her to deny his resolve. When she didn't, he smirked. "Gihe! I knew you were smart, Shrimp." He didn't even flinch when Levy smacked his shoulder. "But that second thing...yeah, I wouldn't mind if you did that to me." His eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea as Levys face flushed a deep scarlet. "But that's for another time. Right now, I think this...chat...is interrupting something."

* * *

    Levy didn't have time to contemplate his meaning as his mouth descended upon hers with fervor. She was quickly swept away by his lust. Her hands pulled him closer as her nails dug for purchase into the backs of his shoulders. Her legs around his waist tugged his hips closer as her own rolled against his, rubbing their centers together. Levy whimpered against his tongue as his flared head brushed her clit. As his hands left her firm ass, his chest pressed her more firmly into into the door.

    His hands were moving between their bodies. Levy broke the kiss to watch as his fingers deftly removed the ball from the top of his vertical piercing. Her eyes widened as the metal slid placidly from his flesh. He repeated the process with the horizontal bar at his head. He held both bars; balls reattached; in his hand as he looked around for somewhere to put them.

    Levy unlocked her legs and slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. Taking the bars from his hand, levy walked into the bathroom. Pulling the peroxide from under the sink, she dropped the barbells into a plastic cup and covered them in peroxide. Walking back to Gajeel, she knelt in front of him, her brow pinching as she inspected the holes where the bars had been. "Will they stay like this forever?" Her curious gaze met his heated one.

    Gajeel just shook his head before swallowing thickly. "The surface skin will grow over the holes after a few days, maybe a week. After that, the paths through will, maybe, close up after a while." Levy nodded, making a mental note to do some research on the subject later. Rising to her feet, Levy stood before him, her eyes drinking him in from the tips of his toes to the wild mane of unnameable vibrissa atop his head. His powerful legs and trim stomach perfectly framed his impressive length. The plateaus of his pecs faded perfectly into his hulking shoulders, which gave way to his sinewy arms and his colossal hands. A shiver ran up her spine as the memory of where his hands had been flashed through her mind.

* * *

    As her eyes wandered his body, drinking him in, Gajeel tried not to move. When her gaze fell on his straining cock, it twitched as he licked his lips. He watched as her wicked tongue slipped past her lips to moisten the bottom one before pulling it into her mouth to worry it between her perfect teeth. He could feel the path her eyes took like ice sliding over his fevered skin. His abs flexed before the ice slid over his pecs and shoulders, causing them to strain beneath her gaze. Goosebumps rose along his arms as her meticulous inspection trailed to his hands. _That noise. Oh god. Don't...fucking...move._  But his body didn't listen.

    Her mouth had fallen open after gazing at his hand for a moment. The sound she had made; somewhere between a moan and a whimper; had almost been his undoing. His dick hurt so bad, it was straining so hard to reach Levy. It wanted do be buried between her legs, in and out. Over and over. _Soft and warm._ Gajeel shook his head. Raising his hand, the one that had been inside her earlier, to his mouth. Her eyes followed the motion and her waited until her eyes locked with his ardent gaze. His fingers slipped into his mouth while she watched. Her taste flooded his mouth once more. Peaches and cream. The deep moan that left his throat pulled a smaller, needier moan from hers.

* * *

     Levy watched as his fingers slid from his mouth, his lips wrapped around them as he sucked every last drop of her juices from them. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure building within her belly. _Oh god...why is that so...hot?_  Another soft moan fell past her swollen lips as her thighs rubbed together importunately. Her fingers tangled in the garter belt at her waist as she watched him. His massive digits slid down his lip and over his chin. They drifted over the column of his throat, over his pecs and beyond his abs. The muscles in his arm bulged as his hand fisted around his salient cock. "Come here."

    His voice was naught but a growl, and her aching body responded before her brain could process what he had said. She stopped inches away from his skin. "Fucking beautiful." His words were a moan as his hand began stroking his swollen length. "Do you want this, Levy?" Her hot tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth. She nodded, not trusting her voice. He took a step closer to her, towering over her. "I didn't hear you. I'll ask again. Do. You. Want. This?" He crowded her, forcing her to step back with each word. When her back hit the door again, Levy gasped. Her hands pressed flat against the old wood as her breath rushed from her lungs. "Yes!" The corner of his mouth quirked. "Good."

* * *

    Gajeel grabbed her wrist with his free hand. Pulling it up to his mouth, he gently sucked her fingers, coating each one in saliva before moving to the next. His tongue danced over her palm before he lowered her hand to his rigid dick, removing his own. Her slender fingers danced over his blazing skin, igniting every nerve ending from base to inflamed tip. Her eyes sparkled in the fading light as her tongue emerged from the hot cavern of her tight mouth to moisten her bottom lip. His heavy cock twitched at the action, pressing tightly against her fingers for a moment.

    Groaning, he released her wrist. Levy looked deep into his eyes as she gave an expieremental  squeeze. He missed the look of wonder on her face as his eyes rolled back in his head with another long bawl. His palms lay flat against the door as he braced himself up. _Don't touch her. Just...don't touch her._  He knew that if he touched her soft skin, he would be sorely tempted to ravish her. If he was going to violate her, he wanted her to be willing. Because what he wanted to do to her, so many things, would push too far too quickly. _Keep in control, old man. Close your eyes. Just...let her to- HOLY FUCK!_

    His eyes snapped open as his head flung forward. Gazing down at her, he watched as the tip of her irriguous tongue delicately tasted the pearl of pre-cum at his purpled head. Her hot breath wafted over his fiery skin. Fisting his hands against the door, his pleading groan was muffled by the bicep between his teeth. _Hold still. Don't...move... Let her explore. Don- oh god...!_  The flat of her tongue swept across his swollen head, ripping another whining moan from his throat as his knees threatened to buckle.

* * *

    "Levy..." His needful moan urged her forward. _The taste is...hmm...I don't know how to describe it._  Levy licked the head of his heavy cock again, swirling the bead of moisture over her tongue and around her mouth. _Maybe...spicy? Like....cinnamon and nutmeg....or....umm...gingerbread kind of spicy? But salty too. That's...hmm!?_  Her mind whirled as she continued to lap the beads of moisture from his head as they formed. So lost in thought was she, that the gentle touch on her shoulder surprised her. Looking up, glowing crimson eyes bore into her own tawny orbs. "Baby, if you keep doing just that, I'm going to stop you. It's too intense after a while. Like if I were to just lick your clit. You'd push me away. Not because you don't want to cum, but because it's too much sensation."

    Levy nodded, her cheeks flushing deeply. A knuckle under her chin brought her eyes to his smiling face. "Don't be upset with yourself. You can still explore, just, change it up now and again. I'll keep to the rules we agreed to earlier, k?" He smiled softly at her nod and brushed his knuckles against her cheek before placing his palm against the door once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted you all to know, I'm still not done with this mini-arc. There will be at least 1 more chapter in this scene. I just felt that this chapter was getting SUPER long. Sorry this took so long. Somewhere between apartment hunting, packing, moving, a death in the family, and car shopping, I managed to get this written. Please, like always, let me know if you find any spelling/grammatical errors. I'm more than happy to fix them. I hate them as much as you do! :)
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful support and feedback. If it weren't for you guys, this would still be locked up in my head. Thanks for giving me a reason to write again!!! ;)
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!


	24. First Steps (Part 6)

Levy pulled her eyes from his, her gaze coming to rest on his vainglorious member once more. The thick length of him stood proudly at attention. As she leaned forward, she glanced up at Gajeel. His hands had fisted against the closed door and his head hung between his outstretched arms. Levy had asked Lucy for some tips while they had been getting pampered at the spa.

Opening her mouth wide, Levy relaxed her throat as she quickly encased as much of his huge cock with her mouth as she could. His heavy flesh twitched at the pleasurable sensation, brushing against the back of her throat. Levy tried to keep her throat relaxed as she pushed further down his dick. Gajeel's piteous moans urged her on. She pushed further down and his pulsating cock slid further deeper into her throat as she tried not to gag on the warm flesh choking her.

The need to breathe was overwhelming. She pulled back enough that he slid out of her throat. His huffing breaths drew her attention and she caught her own breath. All the while her head continued to slowly bob as her tongue played over the bottom of his cock, running along the rim, sliding up the crease to feel the slit with the tip of her curious tongue. Moan after moan fell from his lips. Levy felt the familiar gush of arousal soak into her barely-there lace panties. Moaning around him, Levy slid her hands up his thighs to grip at his base, anchoring herself to reality.

* * *

 

Closing his eyes, Gajeel hung his head between his arms. He waited as Levy gently gripped the base of his aching cock. _Just breathe. Stay still and just bre-_ the air in his lungs suddenly vacated as he felt himself slip into her throat. His eyes snapped open and he watched in fascination as she continued to take him deeper. The sight made his knees weak. Small, pleading moans fell from his lips as he fought himself for control. _Don't....fuckin....move._

Gajeel knew that if he thrust into her throat he would hurt her. In more ways than one. He could physically hurt her, yes. But if he thrust into her hot, tight throat, like he wanted to, he could damage the trust he had built with her. So, he fought for control as he whined his need at her. He watched as tears formed in her eyes. His brow furrowed until she pulled back and started breathing heavily. Her delicate fingers drew intangible patterns on his thighs before they moved to grip his base as her soft, needy moan nearly buckled his knees.

"Levy, bab-" Again he slipped into her throat. As she swallowed, he was pulled deeper into that hot, tight cavern. He nearly came at that moment. "Levy-" his strangled voice whispered past his lips. "-stop." He watched as his length slid from her throat and mouth, and her lips turned to a pout. "I just.....need a minute." Levy nodded, pout still on her lips.

Breathing heavily, Gajeel closed his eyes, head still hanging between his arms. "Stand up." He missed the curious look that crossed her face as she stood up. Eyes still closed, he leaned towards her. "Kiss me." Levy wasted no time pressing her lips to his. As his tongue invaded her mouth his taste washed over him. Thick and cloying, his musk filled his senses. Hot on its tail was something sweet, but also slightly bitter and salty.

Her small hands fisted against his bare chest as he plundered her mouth, taking in their combined tastes. Her honeyed mouth and his thick taste. The way her tongue dueled with his, as if she were begging for more. _I'll give her more...!_ In an instant, his hands wrapped around her tiny waist as he lifted her up off the floor, sliding her back along the smooth wood of the door.

As he stepped closer, her toned legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him into the cradle of hers. A strangled moan left her throat as the flared head of his cock brushed from her opening to her clit. The under side rested firmly against her clit as he settled between her legs. "Gods! You're so wet. So hot. Christ, woman." Her hips flexed, rubbing her clit and lips against his rigid flesh. They both moaned as her lips settled around his shaft.

"Jesus." He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Please, Levy, can I...?" Her nails dug into his shoulders as she continued to rub against him. Her breathy moan nearly broke him. He nibbled along the column of her throat as he awaited her answer. Her legs tightened around his waist as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Please...!" Pulling away from her neck, he waited for her eyes to lock with his. "Is this what you want?" At her nod, he pursed his lips. "Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." He felt her shiver as her juices seeped down his length.

* * *

 "I want you to have sex with me." Her center clenched at the thought of him inside her. "Please, Gajeel, fuck me!" She moaned wantonly as his sharp teeth bit into the tender flesh at the crook of her neck. Her hips surged as her back arched. _Oh god! So good! More. I need..._  "More! Please....more!" He reached between them as his hips pulled back enough to allow his fingers entrance. She wasn't sure how many fingers he put in her, but she was deliciously full.

 _Is that me moaning like that? I sound like a slut!_ She felt her cheeks heat as she rode his fingers, her hips working in tandem with his thrusts as best she could. With his chest pressed against hers, and one of his large hands still at her waist, pressing her firmly into the door, Levy could barely move. “Please, Gaje-”

Her voice was cut short as his fingers disappeared, only to return a moment later. He had obviously added another finger. She was stretched almost uncomfortably as his fingers slowly filled her. Her breath left her in a huff as he firmly seated his fingers inside her. “Is this what you want? Hmm?!” His voice growled in her ear, the sound vibrating through her entire body.

She shook her head as she whimpered and rotated her hips on his slow moving fingers. “No?” His fingers started to retreat. Her moan was whiny even to her own ears. “Gajeel, please...please fuck me.” She felt his cock twitch against her clit and she shivered. “Please…” She sobbed when his fingers and cock disappeared.

“When you beg like that, how can I say no?” Her brow pinched as she started to open her eyes to question him. She never got the chance. Her eyes flew wide as she felt the head of him breech her most sacred entrance. Her breath left her in a huff as sensation after sensation washed over her. He was hot, stretching her in ways his fingers hadn't as he twitched inside her. She felt the added pressure of the piercings in his head pressing against her walls. “Gajeel…”

“Gods, shrimp, you're so fucking tight! I'll have to go slow until you're stretched out enough. But, fuck. You may kill me yet, woman.” Her head flew back, slamming into the door as he pressed into her. Her nails clawed at his back as her legs pulled eagerly at his hips. The moan that poured from her throat surprised her. _Wait...am I...into pain?_ After a moment, he stopped advancing and just held still. Her breath huffed from her lungs as she panted. “Don't stop. Please don't stop. It hurts so good!”

* * *

  _Oh Jesus fuck. She's a masochist?_ He shivered at the thought. _I wonder…?_ “Close your mouth.” He watched as her mouth closed. He leaned in so close that his lips brushed over her ear as he spoke. “The only sound I want to hear from you is my name.” Her body went rigid. _Shit_. But her head nodded vigorously a moment later, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes as he began steadily pressing deeper into her.

He stopped when her mouth fell open in a silent scream. “Only my name. Nothing else.” He watched her for a moment more. “Is that clear?” At her nod, he spoke again. “Answer me.” Her lips pursed and she looked to be contemplating something. “Yes, Sir.” _Sir? Fuck me. Is she a sub? How….? Books!_ His eyes darkened as deprived thoughts of what he would do to her swirled through his mind.

“Good girl.” He kissed her softly as he swiftly seated himself so deep inside her that his head pressed against her cervix. Her legs tensed around him as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her head slammed into the door as she threw it back, mouth open in a silent scream. “Very good.” Pausing, he thought a moment.

“You know how this works, right?” She nodded as her amber eyes locked with his. “From your books?” Again she nodded. “For now, red/yellow/green.” She nodded again as she swirled her hips. Instantly, the sound of flesh on flesh rang through the room. “I didn't give you permission to move.” Her mouth hung open in a silent moan as her eyes closed and her sex clenched and wept around him. He quickly rubbed the sting away as he caressed the globe of her ass.

* * *

 

Levy pressed her lips together as he slowly pulled from her molten depths. “Gajeel…” Her breathless plea seemed to please him, for he quickly pushed all the way into her again. Her breath huffed frantically as she fought the screaming moan clawing at the back of her throat. The ladder piercings nearly undid her. She fought for control as he watched her intently. “Good girl.”

His deep, whiskey roughened voice vibrated through her, causing her core to clench around him. _Don't cum. Please, don't cum._ Her mind was a riot as he pulled out, slower than before, and his piercings rubbed and caught ever so deliciously against her heated flesh. His hand came down sharply as he seated himself deeply inside her. The pain made the pleasure so much more intense.

Her brain was confused though. It wasn't sure what to focus on. The pain, or the pleasure. His mouth trailed hot kisses along her jaw and down her throat until he reached the crook of her neck whole he pulled completely out of her. “Do you want to cum, little pet?” Panting, Levy nodded as she tried to force him into her once more with her legs around his hips.

The sharp bite caused her to gasp, in pleasure or pain, she wasn't sure. He growled low in his chest as he smacked her other cheek. “Only my name, and I didn't say you could move." His lips and tongue feathered over the bite, while his calloused hand caressed her stinging ass. “Gajeel…” She moaned his name, begging him for more as the flared head of his pierced cock rubbed tauntingly against her entrance.

An eternity passed as he continued to lick, tease and caress her. “Gaje-” Her begging was cut short as he bit into her neck, hard, and began pistoning into her, over and over. “Cum.” And she did. Her vision faded to white as her head flew back, slamming into the heavy mahogany door once more. Sensations amplified, while everything else faded.

The feel of him pressing her into the smooth wood of the old door; the sharpness of his teeth as they dug into her shoulder; his heavily pierced flesh, plunging into her, over and over, driving her ever higher. The feel of his muscles, sliding beneath his sweat slicked skin as he worked into her depths; his hot breath fanning over her neck as he panted and moaned his own release; the tickling of his hair as it brushed gently against her sensitized skin.

* * *

 

As the world came back to him, he realized he tasted blood as she lay limp in his arms. His eyes flew wide and his head jerked back, releasing her skin with a wet pop. _Shitshitshitshit-_ But the look on her face quelled his panic. Her heavily lidded eyes were clouded with pleasure as a soft smile graced her parted lips. Without pulling from her heat, he wrapped her legs around him once more before cradling her to his chest.

Turning, he walked to the bed, chuckling as she twitched with his every movement. He gently laid her on the bed, blanketing her body with his own, if only to remain buried in her warmth. Grabbing a few washcloths from the nightstand, Gajeel used one to clean her abused shoulder, while saving the rest for when they separated.

“Levy?” Her glassy eyes turned to him, but he knew she was still riding her high and couldn't really see or hear him. He began brushing the hair from her face as he watched life return to her eyes. “Hi.” Her soft smile and mostly there gaze was his undoing. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as his hips involuntarily flexed, pressing him ever deeper into her.

Her soft moan was music to his ears. Pulling back, he chuckled as her pleasure slurred ‘Hi’ left her lips. “Are you ok?” Her eyes closed as a quiet ‘Mmm’ filled the room. Kissing her eyelids, Gajeel began to gently pull from her honeyed depths. Her brows pinched as she bonelessly reached for him. “Nooo…” His eyes softened as he smiled down at her. “We have to clean up a little. I was too rough for your first time. If you dry up with me still inside you, it's going to hurt when I pull out.”

Her pout was adorable. The puffing of her cheeks as her lower lip pushed out and her brow pinched. Adorable. The reddening of her cheeks only made her more adorable, and sexy. Kissing her nose, Gajeel slowly slipped from her heat. Grabbing the washcloths, he began cleaning her thighs before gently cleaning her center. Once he was certain she was as clean as he could get her with a dry washcloth, he quickly wiped himself up before laying beside her on the bed.

Pulling her onto his chest, he reached for the bedside lamp. The soft light broke the darkness as he pulled the covers over them. “Levy?” Her ‘Mmm?’ was heavy with sleep induced pleasure. “Are you really ok?” Her brow pinched and panic sliced through him. “Sore, but super ok.” His body relaxed as she cuddled into him. “I love you, Shrimp.” Deep, even breaths were her only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, that happened. Finally. Sorry that took so many damn chapters. Also, sorry about the accidental half update earlier. My tablet locked up while I was editing and apparently, posting it was the preferred option. Stupid technology.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! As always, let me know of any errors you find, and happy reading! :)


	25. !!Update!!

To all my lovely readers,

I wanted to apologize for the recent lack of updates on both stories. I'm having issues getting the scene in this story, in the chapter I'm working on, to flow right. It doesn't feel right. I seems choppy and broken. I've already scrapped it twice now. I just want you to know that I am working on it. I might update Apep's Quest in the mean-time? I don't know. I want your opinion. Update Apep's Quest while I keep trying to smooth out the chapter for HDS, or just hold off and keep rotation? Let me know. :) Thanks guys! Your opinion matters to me. It really does. Thanks for all your amazing reviews and follows. You guys make it all worth the struggle!,

As always,

Happy Reading!


End file.
